Avatar: The Four Elements: Book 0: Snow White & The Avatar
by Dalek Crusher
Summary: After the explosive final battle between Alex and Sky, Avatar Alex quickly finds himself helping a famous fairy tale character gain her happy ending. But it's not all fun and games. With the Evil Queen: Regina hot on their heels, Alex and his friend Darlene with the help of Snow White must find a way to escape the magical Enchanted forest before the Queen finds them...
1. Prologue: Snow White & The Avatar

Prologue

* * *

Once upon a time a young woman found herself running from the Evil Queen's black knights, how and why was a long story and to be honest she didn't much care anymore, she was just sick and tired of the Evil Queen's lies about her. This woman was tall and had a slender figure, with hair as black as the night sky, skin as white as snow and lips as red as blood. Her name? Snow White of course.

Snow had been a former princess, and ran away from her palace shortly after the death of her father, whom she suspected was murdered by the very same Queen who was hunting her, well her Black Knights at least. Her home now was the Enchanted Forest, but not for much longer. She was hoping to some day reach civilisation and buy herself passage out of the kingdom. But in order to do that she needed money. Something Snow had very little of right now.

So she had to make a stop first, at the Dark One's castle. The Dark One was Rumplestiltskin a self proclaimed sorcerer who had helped her many times in the past. For a price of course, for in his words "Magic always comes with a price." The Price of magic depended on the cost of how one used it. The bigger the Magic was the stronger the consequences were. But hopefully Snow's request was something that wouldn't have too many consequences.

How wrong she was, because today was a day unlike any other. Snow knew that from the momentntht she stepped out of her home and began her day like any other day. She planned it out in her head like she would normal do. But in today's case, something unusual would happen.

She would receive help from two unlikely allies. But when Snow wasn't prepared for how they would arrive. She remembered Rumple's words from when she last spoke to him, "at the days dawn, two strangers from a distant land will help you on your journey. At a time when you least expect it."

Snow didn't realise what that meant at the time obviously but now she obviously did. Because as soon as she reached what she realised was the edge of a cliff, she spun around to face the two remaining Black Knights both with their swords raise do at her as if to kill her.

Snow had come across this moment thousands of times and it always played out the same, she would e cornered by two of the Queen's guards and at the last minute she would be rescued by something unexpected. Or whenever possible she had to improvise the situation.

So Snow sighed and raised her arms up like she had done over a million times in the past, "ah," said one of the Knights, the all dressed and sounded alike that Snow couldn't tell which one said it, "it looks like the queen will have her revenge after all."

"Yeah," Snow sighed almost getting tired of the same routine again, "Let's just get this over with." Suddenly the Knights were confused, they hadn't expected her to do this at this Snow smiled and took her advantage, as he Knights charged with their swords, she rushed and ducked narrowly avoiding the second knight's killing blow. She then didn't look as both the Queen's Knights fell into the river below.

At least she assumed it was a river, for all Snow knew it could have been a pit of boiling lava, she didn't care to look behind in case one of the Knights were smart enough to hang onto one of the rocks. Slowly but surely she counted form one to ten to make sure that the coast was clear and as soon as she reached the number ten, she ran off in the direction she came. It was atnthat moment she chose to look up in the sky, and saw an impossible sight, something that looked like it was on fire and about to crash land not about a few feet away from her.

Before the thing crashed Snow decided to run for cover and go for her quiver, just in case this new sight contained unexpected foes. An explosion rocked the forest and as soon as the dust cleared Snow went to take a look at what had crashed, The thing was almost impossible to describe. It was small for what could make an explosion like that. It's shape was in that of a box and painted blue, with tall windows and words written across it. POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. There were some other words written on the door but Snow paid no attention as she was too stunned to believe what this was standing before her.

Suddenly the door of the strange machine opened and a load of steam issued from inside it's strange chambers. Quickly Snow put her black mask on covering her identity in case the boy who exited the box. He was tall and quite handsome, with dark black hair and blue eyes. Dressed in an odd assortment of clothes, including what looked like spectacles. Snow seized her chance and shot an arrow at the box. He looked like he was at the age of 18 turning 19.

The boy who sensed the arrow ducked and Snow was glad that it missed him, "what the blood hell?" She heard the boy yell as the arrow embedded itself in one of the box's doors. Snow then put on her hood and walked out form the cover that she was hiding from.

"Excuse me?" She asked the boy who was still clearly shaken by the arrow hitting what appeared to be his home. At this Snow shared a silent chuckle to herself. It was only for a brief second though as the boy noticed her. "Just how did you that?" Snow asked "and who the hell are you?"

"The... The Avatar." The boy called out, a strange name for a strange person, he spoke in an odd accent, that didn't come from anywhere Snow knew of. Snow was then taken aback by what the Avatar said next, "that arrow almost killed me!" At this Snow laughed and said jokingly.

"Just be glad it was a warning shot." She then remembered his name and tried to make a joke out of it. "Avatar was it?" She then looked at the strange machine again which was now filling itself with smoke, "strange name for a strange person."

"Warning shot?" The Avatar coughed still a bit miffed about the arrow embedding itself in his ship. "If you don't mind me asking, just who in the hell do you think you are anyway?" At this Snow laughed and finally removed her mask and hood. At this point she didn't care. She just wanted to find out who the mysterious person that called himself the Avatar was.

"My name is Snow... Snow White." This revelation shocked the Avatar who was now staring at her with wide eyes, and to Snow's surprise complete and utter horror...

 **AVATAR ALEX**

 **DARLENE TURNER**

 **SNOW WHITE**

 **AVATAR THE FOUR ELEMENTS**

 **BOOK 0: SNOW WHITE & THE AVATAR**


	2. Chapter 1: Snow In The TARDIS

Chapter 1: Snow In The TARDIS

* * *

As the smoke cleared, Darlene Turner could get a clear view of what was going on. The TARDIS did not look good, the circular console room was destroyed, its coral like structure was falling apart, this sight somewhat saddened Darlene as she had come to call this magnificent time ship home, when the smoke and fog cleared by use of what Alex called: Extractor Fans, Darlene could see even more damage than what was initially shown to her.

The maintenance droid: ID-RS was no where to be found, curious as he had been in the room not long before the crash was equally curious was the sight of an arrow which was embedded into the left door. Making this strange ship even stranger. This object made Darlene guess that they had crash landed in a forest of some kind as she was reminded of the legend of Robin Hood a legendary hero who stole from the rich to give to the poor.

This was one of Darlene's favourite stories as she remembered reading it every night before an adventure. To be honest it was that or Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Fairy tales, stories to entertain children. For the past few months now Darlene had been thinking of how her own life now was essentially one of these fairy tales. It was then Darlene decided that she was going to have to make a choice. Stay with Alex and go off more adventures or leave and find a new story of her own to explore.

When the TARDIS door opened, Darlene was happy to see that Alex wasn't hurt. But was clearly surprised when the woman followed him. She was small and slender, wearing a white bandits outfit, Darlene could just make out a hint out jet black hair under the hood. The woman was wearing a mask, to protect herself from the fog that still spewed round the console room. "This," the woman had a soft voice and sounded both shocked and awed by the massiv size of the room she ha just entered. When the last of the fog had cleared out, the woman took of her mask. "This is impossible!" She exclaimed.

At this Darlene couldn't help but chuckle, "if you like this place now, you should have seen it before it got destroyed." When she said this Darlene saw Alex's worried expression and began to wonder if she should've taken that comment back. Then again Darlene took another look at her best friend and saw that he was worried about more than just his ship breaking apart. He was looking at his new companion with a look of disbelief and for the first time that Darlene saw, horror. "Alex?" Darlene' voice grew with worry "Alex, what's wrong?"

Alex didn't answer her question, Darlene started to get nervous, if he didn't know what was wrong or where they were, they might as well be trapped in some unknown place. "I think you're friend." The black haired woman said, "is still shocked from when I fired a warning shot at him." The woman then gestured to a bow and a quiver of arrows that she had laid down beside the console. "Sorry about that by the way." She walked towards Alex and shook his hand, after she let go, the woman walked in front of Darlene and did the same thing. "My name is Snow by the way, Snow White."

At the mention of the woman's name Darlene nearly gasped, and she could see why Alex was in shock. This woman standing in front of her was _the_ Snow White, from the fairy tales? From Darlene's favourite stories? No, it couldn't be. "D-Darlene Turner." Darlene said struggling to get the name out. There was hardly time for proper introductions because at that precise moment the Cloister Bell began to ring again.

Which of course meant even more bad news. "That's not good." Alex said softly, his first words since he returned from the forest. He rushed towards the scanner which began flashing a dangerous shade of red. Suddenly the sound the Cloister Bell began ringing even louder that Darlene, Snow and Alex had to put their fingers in their ears.

"What is that awful noise?" Snow had to shout loudly as they ran to escape whatever danger was behind them.

"The Cloister Bell!" Alex called back, "it's a warning for us to get out." Suddenly Darlene noticed an orange glare that looked like it was coming from downstairs. In Alex's words that was not a good sign.

"Run!" Darlene yelled and everyone followed her direction as a huge burst of fire suddenly engulfed the entire console room, with the TARDIS crew barely making it out in time before the entire console room went up in flames...


	3. Chapter 2: Helping Hand

Chapter 2: Helping Hand

* * *

Quickly Team Avatar dove to the ground as the TARDIS windows blew apart. Surprisingly the police box looking thing was the most damage made, Snow, Darlene and that boy Darlene had called Alex had made it out all in one piece. The group stood up as they watched the last of the flames disperse. Now was the time, Snow thought, to think of a plan. Her opportunity had vanished the moment the spaceship went up in flames.

"I hope ID is okay in there," Darlene said, she looked at Alex worriedly. "Okay in the sense that there is anything left of him in there, I mean." Although Snow didn't know who or what ID was, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the two strangers. They had after all, Snow had assumed lost their only home.

"Not destroyed." Alex said softly, he had caught Snow looking at him strangely, when Snow didn't answer him he repeated his sentence a little more loudly so that Snow and Darlene could hear him. "Not destroyed, at least I don't think so anyway." When he caught everyone's blank expressions he tried to explain, "that alarm you heard: the Cloister Bell, I think it was warning us out before the TARDIS could repair itself from the damage sustained by our little crashlanding."

"I'd hardly say that was a little crash landing." Darlene said a little nervously, "And what do you mean repairing? How could the TARDIS repair itself?" As Snow watched these two strangers argue back and forth, she couldn't help but feel like a stranger that had walked in on a private conversation. For a brief fraction of a second she almost considered running and leaving the strangers alone to deal with their problems.

But something stopped her, for whatever reason, the Avatar, Alex or whatever he called himself had intrigued Snow to the point that she actually wanted to help him. "Um, excuse me?" Snow said nervously, Alex and Darlene looked at her, okay that was nerve racking. "I don't mean to be rude or anything. But will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

When Alex didn't answer her Snow thought about her current situation, and the circumstances that had led her to these events. The trip to the Dark One's castle, to the events which led her witnessing the TARDIS crash land. All in all, what was happening today was not how Snow thought it was going to go. "What I mean is: how did you guys get here?"

So after a lengthy explanation by Alex, detailing that after a final battle with his brother Sky, which ended with Darlene killing him. Alex had plans to assign Darlene on a secret mission to a place called New York, but recent damage sustained from the battle had left the TARDIS unable to reach its destination, so under mysterious circumstances the TARDIS had crash landed here in the Enchanted Forest, leading to the events unfolding now.

"Okay," Snow said gathering herself for a minute. It was quite a long winded story that the Avatar had told her, but for some strange reason, she believed him. "That was quite a lot of information to digest."

"Well, it's true." Darlene said softly, and for a brief fraction of a second Snow thought that's she saw a tear in the young woman's eye, but only a brief second as Darlene looked away from her. Snow knew that look all too well. Sadness, a sense of loss and mourning. Whoever this Sky person was. No matter whatever evil things he had done. Darlene must have really cared for him in order to do an unthinkable thing. Even if the unthinkable thing was killing the person she once loved in order to save her best friends.

Silence fell for a few seconds before somebody spoke and to nobody's surprise, Snow was the first person to say something, "Okay, I may not know you guys all that well. But you seem like decent people." Okay, where did that come from? Since going on the run, Snow had told herself never to trust people. Even people she got close to. But since the years had passed she allowed her walls to come down. She made several friends including Seven dwarfs who had allowed her to live in their home. "So," Snow sighed, "I want to help."

"Really?" Alex said a little taken aback, "you want to help us? The woman who shot an arrow at me?"

"Which was a mistake by the way." Snow snapped back, and at this she couldn't help but laugh, seeing the Avatar's reaction to her shooting at him was a little funny. "Your ship nearly killed me. So I like to think that we're even."

"She does have a fair point." Darlene noted, then she looked at Snow and said softly "an arrow? At his head?"

"I was aiming for the ship. He just happened to get in my way." At this everyone couldn't help but burst into laughter, the situation seemed appropriate, however what wasn't expected was the sudden appearance of a familiar looking carriage and a familiar looking group of black knights. One appeared to be soaking wet judging from his appearance.

The carriage doors opened and a sinister looking woman stepped out. Snow looked nervously back at Alex and Darlene fearing for their safety. But she thought that they could handle any danger thrown at them. However this woman was not to be trifled with. "Well, well." She said in a half chuckle "Snow White." Regina, the Evil Queen then turned her gaze to Alex and Darlene "and two strangers I've never met before."

"Snow who is this?" Darlene asked nervously and Snow could her the hint of fear in her voice.

"Alex, Darlene I'd like you to meet Regina, also known as The Evil Queen." At this introduction Regina smilled evilly and from that point on, Snow knew that she had to help her new friends no matter what...


	4. Chapter 3: The Evil Queen

Chapter 3: The Evil Queen

* * *

As Regina's guards encircled the TARDIS trio, Darlene couldn't help but regret the events which had led to this. Sure she was Immortal, but even she had limits. She didn't want to push to see how far. "Who are you?" Regina asked, to Darlene and Alex as she clearly knew who Snow was. "What is this thing?" She pointed her finger at the TARDIS, which was now destroyed, smoke and flames came from the windows. Alex had said that the TARDIS could repair itself. But how? Judging from it's appearance the blue box she had once called home looked in no condition to do anything.

"Your majesty," Alex said, ever the gentleman. "My name is the Avatar, this is my friend Darlene Turner." He then did something unexpectedly, he bowed. If this woman was who Darlene suspected she was, then they were in for a whole lot of trouble. Darlene prayed her suspicions were wrong.

"Well, how... unexpected." Said Regina, the hint of a smile on her cold face. "Someone who has common decency." She turned to the guard who was clearly dripping wet. This was the same guard who had took a plunge after a failed attempt at capturing Snow. "You could learn a thing or two." With a swish of her hand Regina snapped the guard's neck, nothing but silence as the sound of bones breaking could be heard all over the forest. "Clean up that mess." Regina gestured towards another guard, who obeyed her without a second thought.

"You.." Darlene gasped in shock, "you killed that man." Darlene knew this of course, but she wanted to see how the Queen would react to her fear. Normally the way the queen would kill people is by ripping out their hearts and crushing them. The way Regina used magic to simply snap the black knight's neck was frightening. This was not Darlene's first encounter with magic, but she knew the consequences.

Of course the Queen paid Darlene no attention, and instead focused more on Alex and Snow. Darlene knew from the old stories that Snow White would always be a target of the Queen. All for failing to keep a secret when Snow was ten years old. "Your majesty." Alex said again, "I'm sorry if me and my friends were intruding. But if you'll ever be so." Alex didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because at that moment seven dwarfs ran out from the shadows. Taking everyone by surprise.

Darlene didn't bother to name them because at that point it was impossible to tell which dwarf was which. But nevertheless they were an impressive bunch. Taking out multiple knights in a single swoop. Darlene turned to Snow and saw her smiling. It was clear that she had been planning this. Even before Alex's and Darlene's arrival. An arrow whizzed past Darlene and hit a knight square in the chest. Snow had taken her quiver and began to load it up with arrows.

"Is this it?" Regina asked smirking, "a bow and arrow , and seven.. munchkins?"

"We prefer the term." Said a dwarf with a very grumpy attitude "Dwarves." Then the dwarf that Darlene assumed to be Grumpy struck the knight beside him. At this Darlene couldn't help but laugh in shock and amazement, this unreal sight was probably a once in a lifetime event, given Darlene's current situation. Suddenly she ducked as one of the Knights took a swing at her as she rolled to the side she saw Alex use the Force to knock the guard away.

"Thanks," Darlene gasped as Alex helped her up. When he didn't answer Darlene looked away, saddened. In all the commotion Darlene quickly forgot about the recent events. The death of Sky had done quite a number on her. So much so that she felt like she had betrayed herself. Betrayed her team. Being the one to pull the trigger meant a great consequence had to come sooner or later, and Darlene guessed what that consequence must be. Leave the TARDIS, leave her best friends.

During the start of this adventure Alex mentioned that he had a mission for her in a place called New York, on the planet Earth. Darlene quickly realised that there was no mission at all. That she was being dumped on that planet, as punishment for killing Sky. Until the TARDIS crash landed here in the Enchanted Forest, Darlene assumed that she wouldn't get a chance to explain why she pulled the trigger or say goodbye to her closest friend.

Snow had reached Regina was now aiming her arrow right at her face, "Surrender!" She gasped panting from the recent battle with the queen's guards.

"No," Regina said smiling and with a flick of her wrist, Snow, Darlene, Alex and the dwarves watched as the Evil Queen vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. Leaving no trace that she was there in the first place.

"Snow?" Alex's asked nervously, "was that... was that who I thought it was." When Snow nodded it was Darlene's fears were confirmed. That woman they had faced was indeed the Evil Queen. "But.. but that's impossible."

"And why is that?" Snow asks curiously and that was when Darlene started to step in for her friend. But the dwarves troubled expressions caught her off guard, she then found what they were focusing on. A small cloud was enveloping itself around Alex. When he caught notice of it, he tried to walk out, but was stopped by an invisible force field.

"What's?" He said before he was consumed in a cloud of black smoke, disappearing in the same manner that the Evil Queen had vanished. Leaving no trace that he was ever there.

"Okay," Darlene gasped turning to Snow for answers. "Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" At this Snow turned to the dwarves and had a small conversation which lasted for five minutes.

"Darlene," Snow said ever so softly. "You're gonna have to come with us." Darlene didn't answer instead she nodded. And as Snow led the way, She turned back to the direction in which Alex had vanished. Wondering just what the hell was going on with this place. And if when this matter was cleared up, that she would see her best friend again...


	5. Chapter 4: The Dark One

Chapter 4: The Dark One

* * *

He found himself in a cell, a cold dark cell. When Alex awoke in the dark room he tried to recall the events that led to this. The Battle of the Brothers had ended with Darlene taking Sky's life. The TARDIS had crash landed in the Enchanted Forest and was probably repairing itself. Oh yeah and impossible encounter with Snow White and the Evil Queen who apparently went by the name : Regina from the famous fairy tales, that ended in a battle between an army of seven dwarves, resulting in Alex ending up in this cell.

"God," Alex said to no one in particular, "At times like these, I miss the simple life." He said these next few words to himself very quietly that he wasn't sure that he had heard himself correctly, "Even Ahsoka." Silence for a long time as he stared at the walls of the cell. For what seemed like years began to pass when the eerie silence was broken by the sound of footsteps, which then evolved into the sound of somebody clapping.

The echoing claps echoed around the room, making cell feel slightly more comfortable. Then suddenly the clapping stopped as candles and torches lit up the darkened room. Alex could see clearly out of his cell door, that various objects were cluttered about the place, the colour of the room was a distinct shade of black and blue, an odd assortment for sure. But what was most odd was the man in the centre of it all.

Alex guessed that the claps from earlier belonged to this man. The features of the man were very perculiar as his whole face was covered in scales.'he wore very Victorian style clothes which made them an look elegant, despite the scales. His laugh creeped Alex out, it was cold and high pitched like the man was mad. And from the look of the man, Alex guessed the mad theory was correct. When the man spoke, his voice was almost soft and warm, which didn't suit his style at all.

"Welcome," The man cackled "welcome." He began clapping again and stopped almost immediately. He then bowed and straightened up. The cell which Alex had found himself in had vanished. "Now," the man said walking up to face Alex. "I have been expecting you for a very long time. Now we can do business, Avatar Alex."

"Sorry?" Alex said shocked, "what?" The oddness of this man, was now even more confusing, how couldn't he have been expecting Alex when Alex himself didn't know that he was coming here? This sort of thing happened to him all the time. And to Ben honest Alex kind of hated it. Not knowing things when other people clearly did. The man chuckled at this and then spoke again in his crazed high pitched voice.

"It's kind of a long story. But the short version is: I'm here to help you on your journey." The man then stopped and took two paces back, "But I think introductions are needed." The man then offered his scaled hand as if expecting Alex to shake it. "Rumplestiltskin at your service." Hesitant at first, Alex shook Rumplestiltskin's hand and rather quickly let go of it.

"No offence." Alex said nervously, even though he had never met Rumplestiltskin before, he got the idea that this was not a man to make an enemy out of, "but why would someone like you help me?"

"Do you know what?" Rumple replied a hint of a smile showing on his face, "I'm very glad you asked me that question." Then with the swish of his hand, Alex and Rumple materialised in an entirely different location, "This room," Rumple said as the lights came on "I haven't entered in decades." Rumple's statement was true, in the room Alex could note that there was nothing of interest, except a tall marble slab which stood in the centre.

Other than that the dimly lit chamber was entirely covered in dust and cobwebs. However what drew Alex's attention to the slab were four symbols. And some smaller chalices underneath. These symbols stood for something. Alex didn't know how he knew this but he could guess that somewhere he had seen these symbols before.

"The symbols of the Four Elements," Rumple replied as if reading Alex's thoughts, in this realm? Alex guessed that Rumple had the power to do something exactly like that. "And their respective Nations."

"Four Elements?" Alex stammered confused, "w-what Four Elements?"

"The very ones which you were meant to control. Water, Earth, Fire and Air." Rumple walked forward to Alex's and for some reason Alex took a few steps back, something was itching at the back of his mind. Something, Alex wasn't sure what told him not to trust Rumple, "Now," Rumple said smiling coldly "Shall we get this show on the road?"

"Show?"

"My, my you are slow today dearie. It appears today is your lucky day." Suddenly the symbols on the slab began to glow different colours, Red on the symbol for Fire, Blue for the symbol of Water, Green for the Symbol of Earth and Yellow for the symbol of Air. Alex felt a vast amount of energy go through him. An energy that he had somehow experience before. "Well, well that's new." Rumple muttered just as Alex collapsed to the ground...


	6. Chapter 5: Her Side of the Story

Chapter 5: Her Side of the Story

* * *

They arrived at what Darlene could only guess was Snow's safe house, and as it turned out she was right to guess. The home looked like it had been built for the dwarves, and she had suspected that the Dwarves had built it themselves. "Watch your head." Said Grumpy as he opened the door. Darlene ducked and found herself in the living room. Yep this was definitely a dwarf home. The furniture was all dwarf size, with the exception of two chairs that looked like they were designed for humans.

Snow took one of these chairs sat down, placing her bow and arrows in a side corner next to her. "So," Snow said in a soft voice, "You're going to explain to me, who the hell you are."

"I thought Alex explained everything." Darlene said a little nervously. The way Snow was looking at her and aiming to grab her bow and arrow gave Darlene a really bad feeling. She was sure that Alex had explained everything before they were interrupted by the Evil Queen.

"Oh he did," Snow agreed "he explained bits and pieces, but I'm getting the feeling that he only told me his side of the story." Wow, all in all that wasn't the kind of interrogation that Darlene was expecting, after all she'd been through, she never expected to be asked what her feelings were. What her side of the story was.

"My side?" Darlene said a little unsure of herself, "you want to know my side of the story?" When Snow nodded Darlene took it as a direct confirmation of her theory, so she began her story. Explaining all the details from her first meeting with Alex for what seemed like many years ago now, on the forest planet of Dareen where they encountered the Weeping Angels to the Endgame, the battle that would change everything.

The one that had decided The outcome and as she had thought previously, her own fate in the process. Darlene explained the events of her death on Skaro where she had died to save Ahsoka and was subsequently albeit reluctantly resurrected and helped during the battle for Trap Street. "Hold up," Grumpy said, which caught Darlene off guard "you died? As in actually died?"

"Yep," Darlene replied "believe me, God I can't believe it myself." She just said these words so that only she could hear them. Although she had gotten used to being an Immortal after all this time, Darlene still felt like she was dying. In fact she guessed that she had limits and that one fatal mistake would leave her right back where she started.

"What did that feel like?" Snow asked curiously, she sounded genuinely concerned for Darlene and was now looking at her unnaturally. Snow had also stopped eyeing the bow and arrow, knowing that if she used her weapon on Darlene that it would be practically useless as she would just simply resurrect herself. "How many times have you died?"

"Do you know?" Darlene said a little perplexed at the question "I haven't actually kept count, but I have gotten used to it. Dying and resurrecting I mean." Those last words were a little bit of a lie, Darlene would never get used to constantly being revived each time she was killed. "And to answer your first question: I don't really feel anything. That sensation when I die it's like going into a deep sleep, but when I get revived, it's like waking up from this long nap."

"Wow," Snow said softly, "I never thought of it like that way."

"Trust me," Darlene said a little serious. "You do not want to go through it, without a decent hobby it can kind of drive you insane." Darlene didn't know if she was joking or not when she said this, as she had not picked a decent hobby for herself when the inevitable was going to come. Leaving Alex, leaving her best friend. What was she going to do when Alex left her in New York? But when she saw that Snow had cracked a smile, she too decided to smile.

"And one final thing: before your friend Alex disappeared her mentioned that meeting me and Regina was impossible. What did he mean by that?"

Oh god, this was going to be a tough one to explain. But for some reason Darlene found it easier to talk to Snow, even with the Seven Dwarves looking at her as well. She didn't know why, but something about Snow kind of reminded her of one of her closest friends: Ahsoka Tano, a Togruta from the planet Shili and Alex's girlfriend. Due to recent events Alex had decided that Ahsoka should stop travelling with him, and so she did. Alex did say that he would return when he got the answers he needed. But knowing him that would probably take a while.

God she missed Ahsoka and would give anything to talk with her friend again. "Well what he meant," Darlene said when she realised she was taking too long. "What he meant was, you guys," she gestured towards Snow and the Dwarves "and the Queen I suppose, it's kind of difficult to explain."

"Why is it difficult?"

"Be- Because where we come from, you guys are basically legends, Stories or for lack of a better word: Fairy Tales."

"And where do you come from?" Snow asked showing no sign of shock on her face. Though judging from her reputation with Regina, Snow had already become a bit of a legend here in the Enchanted Forest.

"Again," Darlene said "complicated." She paused and wondered if she should tell her any more, however what came out of her mouth next was surprising even to her, "actually if we're finished with this information exchange. I'd quite like to know what happened to my best friend."

During the past hour Darlene had actually forgotten that she was supposed to be figuring out a way to find out what happened to Alex when he disappeared in that black smoke. And that she figured was going to be more complicated than anything she explained to Snow...


	7. Chapter 6: The Four Elements

Chapter 6: The Four Elements

* * *

In his mind Avatar Alex saw those same symbols over and over again. Water, Earth, Fire and Air. The same symbols that appeared on the slab that was owned by Rumplestiltskin. However they didn't seem nearly important, but seeing those symbols had clearly affected him in some way. Like a message that was trying and failing to be delivered. The symbols kept showing up in his head until Alex had found himself in the one place that he thought he would never find himself in again.

The Spirit World, a place where all kinds of Spirits roamed free away from prying mortal eyes. Being the Avatar was the reason that Alex could access this dimension. He could speak and interact with any spirit that crossed his path. However he was sure that during his last visit here that everything looked different. Like it was attuned to his world.

The last time Alex had been in the Spirit World everything was designed to model his home planet of Coruscant. And that gave it a homely feeling, but when he reached the Tree of Time, well that's when the Spirit World truly earned it's name. Now on his second visit the Spirit World looked, well spiritual as he found himself in a calm oasis where spirits roamed anywhere.

But that's not what he was drawn to, Alex's own attention was drawn to the watering hole at the edge of the oasis. Where another Spirit was standing along with, Alex couldn't quite believe his own eyes when he saw this a dragon. An honest to goodness real life Dragon.

The Spirit which was standing in front of the massive creature didn't seem all that bothered, in fact the Spirit and the Dragon upon Alex's second glance looked like friends and was it just him or was the Spirit waving at Alex to come forward. When he walked closer he could see now that the Spirit was now in the form of an old man dressed in a robe which was colored in shades of red and black.

The colours looked oddly similar to the ones that Alex had seen in the symbol for Fire. And although he was sure the old man standing in front of him was familiar, Alex just couldn't place it. "So," the old man said in a wise voice. "You're the next one along then?"

"I'm sorry." Alex said sounding a little nervous, on his previous visit to the Spirit World a Spirit had taken the form of Ahsoka, someone that he cared deeply and about. And was given a vision of her death. This Spirit though, the old man seemed kind enough, at least in the tone of his voice anyway.

Also Alex was sure that he knew who the Spirit was, he just couldn't place a name. Or why he somehow knew why the Spirit looked so familiar, "Don't mind Fang." the Spirit said, who thought that Alex was startled to see the Dragon, which he in fact was, he just was brave enough to know not to show it, "He's really quite friendly once you get to know him."

The Spirit then waved his hand and just like that the Dragon which was apparently called Fang vanished in a blue light. "Well then, now that that's settled I do believe introductions are in order." the Spirit then offered his hand for Alex to shake which he did, "My name is Roku. You may know me as Avatar Roku."

Roku, so that's why the Spirit looked familiar, This old man was another Avatar, a past one at least. "So," Roku continued "let's get down to business." Suddenly the same symbols that appeared in Alex's head and on Rumple's slab appeared there in the waters of The oasis.

"Those symbols?" Alex said nervously "I keep seeing them in my head, why?" Roku smiled when Alex asked him this question but didn't answer as if expecting him to come up with the answer himself, "The Four Elements," Aex said softly, "I take it I'm supposed to learn them?" Suddenly a realisation popped into his head "no not learn them, master them, control them." Roku said nothing and Alex continued "I know why I keep seeing them. This is my destiny isn't it? Somehow I must master the four elements and being balanced back the world."

"As the past Avatar's have, but your mission is a far greater one." Suddenly more spirits than Alex was expecting showed up, more Avatar's he guessed, his past lives "a great danger is coming young one, it threatens to tear the very balance of the universe apart." That didn't sound good, and it sounded like another Prophecy. Just great Alex hated prophecies having just dealt with one. That had caused him to loose his brother in the process.

"Listen," Alex said nervously, "I know what you're saying, I kind of deal with these things on a daily basis. But another Prophecy, I barely survived the last one and it cost me more than I can account for."

Suddenly the other Avatars began to vanish and violent rumbling noise came from somewhere in the shadows. "I'm afraid you have no other choice." Then the oasis cracked in two leaving Alex and Roku on opposite sides of the oasis, "this is what will happen if you don't choose your destiny." And with a flash of bright blue light Roku vanished leaving Alex some unknown part of the Spirt World...


	8. Chapter 7: What Alex Saw

Chapter 7: What Alex Saw

* * *

The surroundings Alex found himself in were vastly different, he was still in the Spirit World he was sure of that. But something had changed. Fire and smoke came from a light at the end of a vast tunnel. Getting an uneasy feeling, Alex rushed down the tunnel and found himself back on his home planet of Coruscant. And not just anywhere in Coruscant, this was a place he knew all too well. From the oddly placed bits of furniture, to the holonet Tv that she was watching.

In the district Alex could see hundreds of other buildings collapsed, speeders falling out of the sky causing mass panic, and even worse: the Jedi Temple was burning. "This isn't real." Alex assured himself "this is all in my head." Suddenly the figure that was watching the Tv turned and switched it of.

"You abandoned us," she said in a voice that Alex recognised all too well, soft and kind, but eerie in tone, at least the way she said these words were eerie. "Why did you abandon us?" The female figure then rose from the couch and rushed towards Alex, green Lightsabers ignited. "Why did you abandon me?" Ahsoka Tano said, suddenly Alex felt himself very scared, Ahsoka was his girlfriend, he could never think to abandon her. Or the Jedi, and yet that it was she seemed to think.

Ahsoka Tano was a Togruta female from the planet Shili, as of now she would just be turning 19 almost the same age as Alex, oh god even in this vision where she was attacking him, she was still just as beautiful. "Ahsoka," Alex gasped, "it's me Alex, you know that I would never abandon you."

"You clearly did," Ahsoka said angrily, "you abandoned me, the Jedi the whole damn galaxy and look what has happened." She deactivated her Lightsaber and brought Alex towards the windows so he could see the destruction. "You were gone for so long." Ahsoka said sadly "and in that time the Sith took control, wiped out nearly almost every Jedi."

"You survived."

"Barely," Ahsoka said "I've been on the run now nearly five months, the only reason i'm here is this is where I was told you would show up." Another speeder fell out of the sky crash landing to the surface below, Ahsoka didn't pay attention, this seemed like a natural reoccurring thing. "The speeders make it so that's it nearly impossible to detect me." Ahsoka explained. Alex could swear she was crying. "So much destruction, so much chaos."

She let go of him and turned her Lightsabers back on "why did you leave?"

"Ahsoka," Alex said but he couldn't find the words, so this is what would happen if Alex were to abandon his quest. The galaxy would fall into the hands of the Sith. Ahsoka and probably the rest of the universe would believe that Alex was dead and had abandoned them. He was about to comfort her but realised that this whole thing was a vision. Not real. Only a potential future. "I'm sorry." He said simply "I'm so sorry." Suddenly everything began to stop, another speeder which had just about to crash land had frozen in mid air.

Ahsoka too was frozen, or whatever she was. "Do you see?" The voice of Roku asked "do you realised how important your quest is?" The whole apartment began to vanish and suddenly Alex found himself back at the oasis with Roku and the dragon Fang. Ahsoka had vanished as well. "The last time an Avatar abandoned his destiny, the whole world fell into chaos for a hundred years. It allowed the ruthless Fire Nation led by Fire Lord Ozai to conquer the world."

"I understand." Alex said and was it his imagination did the dragon look nervous. "I know now what I have to do." Alex was sure he had said the right thing, cause Roku nodded. "Take me back to the real world." Roku then raised his finger and touched Alex on the forehead. The oasis, Roku and Fang all vanished as he found himself back in the room with the slab.

"Oh," Rumple sighed "well that's a relief," he clapped his hands together "thought for a minute there you died in your sleep." Alex wasn't sure whether or not Rumple was joking, given the nature of his personality. "So?" Rumple said helping Alex up "what's the word upstairs?"

For a brief moment Alex considered telling Rumple the whole truth, but held himself back, Rumple had an unusual nature about him and was not to be trusted, "My Destiny," Alex said simply, "as it turns out I have to master the four elements and bring balance back to the galaxy."

"Ah," Rumple said almost a little disappointed, then with a wave of his hand the slab magically shrunk down to the size of a small tablet, the symbols still flashing their retrospective colours, "so just the usual boring stuff then." He then handed Alex the tablet "You might need this."

"What for?

"Information dearie," Rumple said simply as Alex looked at the tablet, "but it's true meaning, that you have to figure out yourself" At this Rumple chuckled and turned away, "one more thing, don't think this is the last time you'll see me."

"Wait?" Alex's said still reading the tablet, "what?" He looked up and suddenly the same black smoke that engulfed him earlier had appeared on the ground. "Wait!" Alex called just before he was was again consumed by the thick black smoke.,,


	9. Chapter 8: Shore Leave

Chapter 8: Shore Leave

* * *

When she saw the black smoke and who emerged from it, Darlene couldn't help but smile. Then half self aware what she was doing, she then rushed to her best friend and enveloped him in a hug. "Oh, thank god." She said when she let go of Alex. "Thank god you're alive." Then completely self aware this time she then slapped him. "Where the hell were you?"

"First of all: ow." Alex said rubbing his hand, "hell of a right hook there, Darlene. Second of all I don't really know myself. What I do know is I was locked up in a cell and freed by some crazy guy who gave me this." He then handed her a small square shaped tablet with some strange symbols on it.

Darlene took hold of the tablet and studied it, "what do you think it means?" She asked handing it back to him. When she got no answer, Darlene thought that Alex must still be figuring this out.

"Right now," Alex said pocketing the tablet, "I think that's a question to be answered another day." The response given their current situation was expected, but sometimes Darlene hated getting these kinds of answers. Suddenly the room had gone very silent until a slight cough from Snow broke it.

"Well," Snow said "i'm glad you're safe Alex, cause now we have an even bigger issue."

"The Evil Queen?"

Snow nodded and then began to explain events from her point of view. Apparently Snow had also had a meeting with the crazy man that Alex met, and from the sound of things it was days ago. Only Rumplestiltskin chose to withhold information about the tablet and then exchanged a small hint that she would be meeting Alex and Darlene. "Then, shortly after I left Rumple's castle." Snow said taking a deep breath, "I was ambushed by the Queen's royal guards, they chased me to a creek or a river. I'm not sure which."

She then took a deep breath and allowed for a few minutes of silence. "As you know I escaped, only to find that ship of yours crash landing."

At that moment Alex chose to speak up now suddenly realising caused the TARDIS to crash. "Yeah, sorry that may have been my fault."

"Your fault?"

"As The TARDIS was finishing it's descent, I may have accidentally forgot to put the shields back up on the TARDIS. Which may have caused that slight incident when we met." When Darlene gave Alex an angry look, to which the same look was then repeated by Snow he raised his arms up and then back down. "Hey need I remind you." He directed this comment towards Darlene. "We both were recovering from the battle with Sky then, it's not like we had the opportunity to land or to plan a decent shore leave."

Although she was still mad at him for not revealing this information sooner Darlene relented and gave her friend the benefit of the doubt. Before Alex was abducted by Rumplestiltskin she'd made a mentle note of him saying the TARDIS was at this very moment repairing itself from the damage caused by the explosion.

"Okay," Darlene said somewhat stumped on what to do next. "There you have it." She directed her attention to Snow, "now you know why we're here and how we came together."

For what seemed like ages, Snow just simply sat there conversing with the Dwarfs, Darlene guessed she was planning, Snow was forming a clever plan on how to get back to the ship and if possible recruit Alex and Darlene into the fight, and of course defeating Regina. At least that was Darlene guessed anyway.

"Okay then." Snow said after what seemed like ages "After discussion we, well mainly I will help you get back home, but first and I can't believe I am saying this: I need your help."

"With what?" Alex and Darlene asked together.

"Regina, The Queen and as you two know from our little scuffle in the forest earlier. She's not entirely happy with me."

"What happened."

"I do not know." Snow said although Alex got the impression that she was hiding something, People held grudges for a reason and Regina was no exception. "I need your help to defeat her." She then took a deep breath like she was holding back from saying the words, "Look I may not have to like this option, but it's the only option I have. To get my..." Snow quickly stopped herself and looked at the dwarves "our happy ending."

Of course it didn't take less then a few seconds for someone to answer Snow's plea for help, "of course, of course we'll help." Said Darlene enthusiastically "if anybody deserves a happy ending it's you guys."

"You say that like it means something."

"It does mean something." Alex said and at that Darlene couldn't help but smile, even with the trauma of the last few days it wa satisfying to know that she and Alex were on the same page. "It means we have hope. As long as we're here to help and keep you alive, there's hope."

"That's something we can both agree on." Snow said as she strapped on her bow and arrows "So," she offered her hand to shake "what do you say? Avatar Alex." Without hesitation Alex took a hold of Snow's hand and shook it half knowing that if he didn't help Snow on her quest, he would probably cause even more harm than good.

"From what we know about the Queen, she must be stopped, and we offer our support and service as long as we can."

"You do realise that Regina will now have taken an interest in you?"

Alex nodded and then suddenly began to get a little nervous, he suspected that earlier in the forest that Regina had taken an interest in his and Darlene unearthly qualities, and not in a good way, " Alex said simply "we'll deal with that problem when the circumstances arise."

"Well then," Snow said happily letting go of Alex's hand "it's settled."

"Yes!" Darlene couldn't help exclaim in excitement "finally, Team Avatar is back ,baby." She raised her hand in the air when she didn't get a response she quickly lowered it as Alex and Snow awkwardly shared a laugh with her...


	10. Chapter 9: Long Live The Queen

Chapter 9: Long Live the Queen

* * *

The Evil Queen's Palace was a dark place, few who entered rarely came back alive, The halls which were designed to confuse intruders were decorated with portraits and the Queen's chamber was made to suit her darkest desires, the most interesting decoration was that of a mirror which was planted firmly in the middle of the Queen's Chamber. Circluar in design and in it's reflection the face of a man once known as the Genie of Agrabah was hidden within.

Sydney aka the mirror could only be summouned by the Queen's use of the words, "Mirror, mirror on the wall." As she did so now, Regina opened the doors of her chamber with a violent flick of her wrist, to which the doors flew open and she stomped inside. Half angry and confused from her encounter in the forest.

"What troubles you, my Queen?" The mirror asked masking his annoyed tone with a more calm one. Then he added with an irritating sense of humour "I see you have, once again come back empty handed."

"You should consider yourself lucky that I don't smash you into a million pieces." Regina said angrily, she raised a finger and a swirl of purple magic started to occur "There were complications." She said these words a little uneasy, and yet she was unsure of as to why, these people, the boy who called himself The Avatar and the girl with the crimson eyes who called herself Darlene Turner seemed like no threat at all.

They hadn't been her target, nor were they supposed to be there, after hours of meticulous planning and carefully concocted strategies, the Queen was going to finally have her prize. The heart of Snow White, oh what a prize that would have been, then she would finally have her revenge at last. And maybe just maybe a little peace. "By complications." The mirror said interrupting Regina's train of thought. "Do you refer to the new arrivals, your majesty?"

Regina was not unfazed when The Mirror's face dissolved and the images of the newcomers appeared in it's place, "Yes." Regina snapped, she looked closer at the two people who were now talking in ineligible dialogue, she focused her attention on the boy with the black hair and blue eyes. He looked no older than 20 though appearances can be deceiving. This Avatar had demonstrated such an unusual power during the skirmish.

He quite literally pushed Regina's guards out of the way and knocked them off of their feet. All to save the dark haired girl with the crimson eyes: Darlene Turner. "That one," Regina said pointing at the Avatar "who is he?"

"I only know as much as you do, your majesty."

"He called himself: The Avatar." Regina explained "like that's supposed to mean something." She then asked the mirror to show her the battle again, more of the event where he saved Darlene, all by using some invisible means, studying the event more closely Regina now saw that it was some sort of Force that knocked her guards back. This little distraction was what enabled Snow to gain the upper hand and win the day. Barely though.

If it wasn't for this Avatar, and more so the surprise appearance of the dwarfs. Regina would likely have had her victory by now and would be crushing Snow's heart in an instant. "Show me The Avatar, now!" Regina demanded and like he had a choice, the Mirror obliged and showed the Avatar, Darlene Turner and Snow White in the present time.

They were now walking along a dark and dangerous path in the Enchanted forest, somewhere where few had ventured. "Anything good on?" A familiar high pitched voice asked, Regina turned around to quickly see the scaled face of her teacher, Rumpelstiltskin, aka the Dark One, he walked closer to the mirror and began to laugh, "The Avatar?" Rumple said turning to face Regina, "Now why would you be interested in him?"

Suddenly Regina realised that Rumple had been here all along, however she chose to play along at his game. Rumple clearly knew the Avatar and Regina guessed that he had made a deal with him, or Rumple had helped the Avatar in exchange for something. That was kind of Rumplestiltskin's thing. "Let's just say." Regina said calmly "I have my reason."

"Oh," Rumple chuckled "I bet you do." He then took two steps back, "now, just because I'm a nice guy, well that and I'm feeling generous, i'll offer you some advice." With a flick of Rumple's hand the images in the mirror vanished, so did Sydney, the Mirror now was just an ordinary mirror, until it was time for Sydney to be summoned yet again.

"Advice?" Regina said a little concerned, Rumple always had something planned, and it was usually nothing good, compared to Regina's power, Rumple would make her power's look like child's play, being the Dark One after all.

"Yes, Advice." Rumple sighed getting a little annoyed, "have you never even heard that phrase?" He added this bit sarcastically, but Regina chose to ignore him, "Do what you will with the others, Snow and Darlene, but leave the Avatar alone."

"Why? What is he to you?"

This question made Rumple smile coldly, "let's just say," Rumple said repeating Regina's words from earlier, he then walked to the centre of the chamber where the Queen's bed was placed and said before dissolving in a swirl of dark magic "I'm invested in that man's future." The words though odd, were left stuck in Regina's mind for a long time, but no matter,she didn't care for Rumple's plans.

Regina had her own for the Avatar, she had plans for Darlene and of course she had plans for Snow White, one way or another Regina was going to get her revenge and no one was going to get in her way of achieving her goals, nobody not even the Dark One himself...


	11. Chapter 10: Simpler Times

Chapter 10: Simpler Times

* * *

"So?" Darlene asked Snow as they walked down the winding path, "What did you mean earlier?" she phrased her words carefully as she didn't want to get on Snow's bad side "about getting your happy ending, why did you ask if it was important?" at this question Snow couldn't help but chuckle, she gave her new friend a smile and then looked away. "What?" Darlene said, curious to know what was so funny. "What did I say?"

"It's honestly nothing, Miss Turner." Snow said calmly, "happy endings are a big thing where I come from, although lately." When Snow stopped talking, Darlene followed her lead, Snow then equipped some arrows from her quiver and prepared them for her bow. She then raised a finger to everyone silencing them and moved forward, creeping towards the sound that she heard.

Suddenly Darlene moved a little closer towards Alex as she waited for Snow to come back, "what has her so spooked?" Alex said quietly, in response to this Darlene shrugged, "Sometimes," Alex whispered which startled Darlene "I wish for the simple life, you know?" Darlene silently nodded, she knew what Alex must be thinking, all these adventures, so much loss, and so much heartache, being away from Ahsoka must really be hurting him.

"I've been thinking that too." Darlene admitted, "although, it's hard to imagine a life before all this, before you." She suddenly stopped herself, "god, it seems ages ago doesn't it. When we first met I mean."

"I know what you mean." Alex said "that adventure on Dareen seems like a lifetime ago. I still have nightmares about the Weeping Angels sometimes." at this they both laughed, and Alex and Darlene that their meeting on Dareen was know mere coincidence, something must have brought them together for a reason, though what and why, Darlene was determined to find that out.

"All clear," came the voice of Snow, which made Alex and Darlene jump as she emerged from the trees, "thought I heard something, but I just guess t was my overactive imagination." when she saw the confused looks on Alex and Darlene's faces she asked "what's up with you guys?"

"Just discussing simpler times." Darlene said happily "happy thoughts you know?"at this Snow nodded in agreement and set her bow and arrows aside to join in with the interesting discussion.

"God what I wouldn't give for simpler times right about now." Snow said which made the trio laugh, again Darlene thought she was going to miss moments like this, when it was time to eventually leave. Although Alex had the wrong idea about leaving her, as Darlene thought the more about it, having a normal life in the place that Alex had in mind, New York didn't seem like such a bad idea. Maybe after this was all over, she could tell Alex how she really felt.

Alex on the other hand, was suspicious of Snow's quick return. She had been gone for more than five minutes and had returned almost instantly five seconds later, something was definitely wrong. His instincts and Snow's sudden change in attitude towards him were the indicators, "so any ideas on how we move forward?" Snow asked them "I mean the TARDIS can't be far and surely it will have repaired itself by now?"

"The TARDIS is doing fine," Alex said a little unsure of himself and in this instance he was right to do so, all his senses were acting up and telling him that this person was not Snow.

"Alex?" Darlene said, catching on to his tone of voice, sometimes Alex hated that he and Darlene were such good friends, and the fact that she was able to pick up on stuff like this. Snow on the other hand, didn't seem all that interested in her surroundings and was suspiciously looking over her shoulder, that was a clear indicator that something was wrong. Alex chose his next words very carefully, if he was wrong about this, then his plan would be for nothing.

"How did we meet?"

As expected Snow didn't answer right away, which was a definite give away. "what's wrong?" Darlene asked and when Alex didn't answer her, she too began to get suspicious, sometimes when her friend was right bout stuff like this, it was just best to leave him to figure out the solution. It was here that Darlene noticed that Snow was in fact looking over her shoulder in an nerving way. "Snow?" Darlene asked nervously, "why do you keep looking over your shoulder?"

It was at that moment Alex knew something was wrong Snow's us all voice was replaced from a kind and caring one to a cold and distant, "waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Darlene dared to ask, and at that moment she knew that everything would go to hell. It was sought of the typical thing she had gotten used to, travelling on her many adventures.

"The right moment." Snow said softly and it was in that moment a cloud of purple magic appeared, as Alex and Darlene watched Snow engulfed in the cloud and change into the form of a tall woman, dressed in black clothing, with brown hair and piercing brown eyes appeared in the place of Snow. "Now to be exact."

Darlene then stood helpless as just before she heeded Alex's orders to "Run!" she watched as the Evil Queen plunged her hand into Alex's chest as she tried to rip his heart out...


	12. Chapter 11: A Legend is Born

Chapter 11: A Legend is Born

* * *

For Alex,everything seemed liked it was happening in slow motion, "Run!" he yelled to Darlene and as he watched her go, he couldn't help but think maybe that was the wrong thing to do. He could sure use the back up now that and he couldn't quite believe that this was happening, was watching the Evil Queen. THE EVIL QUEEN, from the Snow White fairytale, was attempting to murder him, by doing what she did best. Ripping peoples hearts out and crushing them. However, the Queen, Regina seemed to be struggling to find his heart.

"Having a little trouble?" Alex asked nervously as Regina removed her hand from his chest. Anger clearly showed on her face as she again in vain tried to find his heart, although Alex would later question why Regina was unable to find it, he was grateful for the time that this had brought him. After multiple failed attempts Regina decided to just give up on the prospect.

"This normally works," Regina muttered to herself in anger. She the looked at Alex in pure hatred "w-what are you?"

"Believe me, I've been asking myself that same question for the past 2 years." Alex said trying to ease the tension of the moment although he would later regret these next words "and you know, performance issues. Not that uncommon, one out five" Suddenly Alex dived out of the way as a flaming circular fire ball was aimed in his direction.

"You'll regret that." Regina said angrily, just as Alex recovered she conjured up another fireball and threw it straight at him. However when the fireball hit, Alex felt the tablet in his pocket glowing hot. He raised his hands and with a good feeling about his, stepped in front of the fireball.

And to his and Regins's great surprise Alex emerged from the destruction completely unharmed, although he didn't realise it back then as he was too caught up in the moment, Alex soon realised that he had just gotten control of his first element. And that element was fire. As soon as he took the tablet from his pocket and saw that the symbol for fire was glowing a violent shade of crimson he smiled mischievously.

He then quickly put the tablet back in his pocket and with confidence caught another one of Regina's fireballs in his hands, brimming with absolute confidence now Alex threw the fireball back at Regina who quickly dove out of the way. "Rumple." Regina said quietly, at least that was what Alex thought she had said. He was too astounded that he had controlled his first element. And now he knew the tablets purpose, information, Rumple had said.

Alex quickly guessed that the tablet was a guidebook for him, a way of gaining control of the Four Elements, at least until he found a teacher. "Come on!." He yelled, and to his complete surprise an arrow came whizzing past him, and ta this he couldn't help but smille. And judging by the expression on Regina's face, her plan now was in complete and utter shambles.

The arrow had embedded itself in a tree right next to where Regina was standing, "Consider yourself lucky." The real voice of Snow White said as she emerged from the forest, "that, that was a warning shot!"

"What took you so long?" Alex had to ask, half laughing from the shock at being able to control one of the four elements.

"Ambushed, turns out I was right to go ahead."

"So!" Regina called "why don't you just surrender now and we can end this quickly." For a moment Alex thought that Snow was going to consider Regina's offer, he silently prayed to Avatar Roku and all his past lives that Snow wouldn't actually accept. Thankfully though Snow didn't consider. She raised her bow and arrow again and fired a second warning shot. However she misjudged her aim.

In the commotion of the Queen's attack, Alex had forgotten about Darlene and where she had run to. Regina clearly new this as she was now smiling evilly, "looks like you forgot about your friend." She said just before vanishing in a swirl of purple magic. And as Alex saw Regina was right.

Embedded in Darlene's heart, was Snow's arrow. "Struck by an arrow, that's a new one." Darlene gasped weakly, her knees then buckled and as she collapsed to the floor but not before Alex was quick on his feet, he caught Darlene before she hit the ground. Snow then quickly rushed down towards Alex and Darlene.

"Your friend told us she was immortal." Snow said softly, and at this Alex nodded "so if that's true, and it's what I think it means." A few seconds after they took the arrow out of Darlene's chest, her scars began to heal and suddenly with a violent gasp of air, she awoke coughing.

"Okay," Darlene said a little annoyed, "That's like the fourth time i've died without warning." She turned to Alex instead of Snow and slapped him across the face, "never ever tell me to run again, and also give me a little heads up!" She directed these words at Snow.

"Sorry for not being able to make a quick plan to escape." Alex said in annoyance "And before you say anything, I was a little preoccupied." He then showed her the tablet, the Fire symbol now stopped glowing and was it's normal shade of crimson red. "I'm pretty sure I just learned how to control one of the four elements."

Darlene suddenly grew very serious as well as Snow. Obviously no longer interested in how Darlene's immortality worked. "Tell me everything." Darlene said seriously and to be honest, Alex found out that he would still be having this conversation for years to come, as he himself had no idea what the hell just happened...


	13. Chapter 12: Past Lives

Chapter 12: Past Lives

* * *

As Alex explained his encounter with Rumplestiltskin, Snow couldn't help but wonder whether the Dark One had set her on this path on purpose. There was obviously some agenda that he had. For in his words "Magic always comes with a price." Snow knew from experience that it was the case with anything The Dark One gave, and that tablet. The Four Element Tablet as it would come to be known, Snow couldn't help but wonder what such a price was for such a valuable item, well valuable to Alex anyway.

Snow couldn't believe the part about the Spirit world however, where he came face to face with what he called a past life. He then explained to her his theory about how when a previous Avatar died, the next one would simply be reincarnated in the others place, Snow didn't know why she didn't believe it. Sure there where realms that people in her world could get to by use of a magic bean. But a whole other secret realm existing in another dimension. One that only Alex could enter.

That seemed too of putting. "I don't know." Snow said once Alex had finished his story. "I mean I believe everything." Snow quickly saved herself after she saw Alex and Darlene looking at her very unnerving, "it's just I believe everything up to a certain extent. Spirit world really?"

"Oh it's real." Darlene said much to Snow's scepticism, "trust me." She then took hold of her arm "I've been there. Not exactly a place I'd want to go back to any time soon." She then saw Alex's expression and said "No offence." At this Alex couldn't help but chuckle.

"None taken." He said kindly, "but unfortunately it's a place I have to go if I want to talk to any the..." he stopped himself and quickly corrected the sentence "my past lives." Then he took a deep breath and said "God that's a thing I thought I would never say today."

"And something I'd never thought I'd hear today." Snow responded in kind, "I mean past lives? Reincarnations?" She then took a deep breath and continued "it seems a little too much to believe."

"Seriously?" Darlene asked a little bit sarcastically, "you, Snow White who lives in a kingdom of various weird and magical things Doesn't believe in something like reincarnation?" When she got no answer from Snow, Darlene figured that she had made her point. "Look, I can't say what Alex has been feeling, or tell what it's like for him, having been to that place only once. But having seen a lot weird stuff during my travels with him. I hardly believe that something like reincarnation is possible."

"Having been through a lot of weird stuff myself, I'm just saying what I believe."

As Darlene and Snow began started their argument, Alex quickly backed away and then felt something in the back of his pocket. A burning feeling, Something in his jacket pocket was burning very hot and it wasn't the tablet. The tablet had remained normal ever since whatever was enabling Alex to access the power of Fire had dampened.

Slowly Alex then reached into his pocket and unfolded the item that was concealed within. It was a small key. No it was the key, his key, his key to the TARDIS. The key to the TARDIS was burning a hot shade of gold, in fact it was burning so much that Alex was forced to drop it. "Okay." Alex said as Darlene and Snow stopped their argument "finally, some good news."

"Since when does a glowing key signify good news?" Snow asked curiously, picking the key like object off the ground and giving it back to Alex, "clearly the stress is getting to you."

"I know it may seem strange to you." Alex said putting the key back into his jacket pocket, "but trust me, this is good news." Alec seemed so happy at this prospect, Snow was determined to let him have this moment, good news rarely came these days. And if it had to do with his ship, what he called The TARDIS. Then it must be good.

"Does that mean it's repaired now?" Darlene said happily, although Alex didn't want to disappoint her, it seemed like an idea too good to be true. "Wait Does that mean?" She looked at Snow nervously and with a hint of sadness, "We go home?" For what seemed like forever to Darlene, Alex made his decision, for Darlene this decision was of huge importance. She so desperately wanted to help Snow defeat Regina, and yet at the same time an impulse from deep within her was afraid and telling her to go home.

"No," Alex finally said and with that Snow and Darlene breathed a sigh of relief, and then he raised his arm and Snow saw something that she didn't see before, a small wristrap like device on his wrist. To which Alex pressed a few buttons and the image of a familiar droid appeared in what seemed like a brand new console room.

"Ah," The concerned voice of the TARDIS's personal protocol droid said "Avatar Alex, mistress Darlene." The droid nodded his head towards Snow, "Snow White, i'm Honoured. So nice to see Alex and Darlene unharmed." At this Alex and Darlene couldn't help but chuckle, in the midst of their current adventure, they had forgotten how much they had missed ID-RS. Having him around suddenly felt like the old days again. "Should I bring the ship to your location?" ID asked Alex.

"Not yet ID." Alex responded "now that everything is repaired, finally I think I might just have a plan."

"Fascinating." ID said, "and in the meantime I'll attend the new headquarters." At this Alex nodded and then turned to Snow and Darlene.

"Well then." Snow said a little assured "it seems there might be a little good news after all."


	14. Chapter 13: What We Are Made Of

Chapter 13: What We Are Made Of

* * *

As Alex explained his plan to Snow and Darlene, Darlene couldn't help but think there was some flaws. However Darlene knew better then tell Alex as his plans always had a habit of improvising whether she knew it or not. Snow on the other hand had no bothers with Alex's and and to her immense surprise found out that she was liking it and him more and more. Alex as it turned out was a clever strategist and had come a long way from the guy Snow had almost killed with an arrow that one time when they met.

"I don't know it seems risky." Darlene said, "a little too risky, but hey your plans tend to change on a daily basis anyhow." At this she couldn't help but chuckle, after months of traveling and becoming closer with her best friend Darlene realised that this was one of the more likely traits that she would miss, come the time to leave.

"It's like this is every day to you." Snow noted and yet Alex wondered why people were always surprised by this. In the days before the TARDIS, Ahsoka and Darlene, Sky and Alex often made plans that got them into trouble, so naturally Alex had made a habit of improvising whenever the moment seemed necessary. Those were the good old days, thinking of Sky now just hurt too much. Sky had turned his back on Alex the moment Darlene was killed the very first time on Skaro.

Darlene and Sky had been lovers and had become quite close in a way that Alex and Ahsoka never were. It wasn't until Sky had embraced his destiny during the battle of Trap Street and became the Dark Brother in which Darlene had no choice but to stop the relationship. Things only got worse when Sky had murdered Ahsoka as revenge for Darlene, and when Alex had resurrected Ahsoka, the final battle came. And Darlene not Alex was the one who had stopped Sky in the end.

Bringing Alex and Darlene where they were now. On the cusp of Darlene's final adventure with Alex, and Alex who was set on finding out the answers to his mysterious past. "Alex?" Darlene asked breaking Alex's train of thought, "are you alright?" At this Alex cleared his throat and said.

"Yes, yes everything is fine." However something told him that after this adventure was done, everything would not be fine and never would be again. Things would never be the same. "Anyway," He said as he gathered his courage and began to take his steps. "Time to see what we're made of."

Darlene and Snow couldn't help but smile. And it was nice to see them this way. Snow after a rocky start had grown more trusting of the two and Alex could see that if things went right and they all survived this, they were going to become best of friends. And in a way that was all he needed, "geronimo" Darlene said taking his hand and at this Alex couldn't help but smile as he tapped some buttons into his wristrap like device, the Vortex Manipulator.

The Dark forest leading up to the Queen's palace was unlike anything Darlene had ever seen, designed to trick and confuse even the most unassuming traveller. It was a miracle that even she was able to navigate the forest. And looking back on it she found herself hating Alex's plan. Why did she have to do this? Why couldn't Snow do it as Darlene was disguised as Snow anyway.

Although sneaking around in Snow's clothes, Darlene had to admit that it was somewhat of a thrill just to be in her favourite fairytale. And to top it all off, this sounded just like a plan out of one of Darlene's other favourite tales, Robin Hood, given how she was dressed in a hood and carried Snow's quiver, filled to the brim with Snow's arrows.

Just at the edge of the forest Darlene saw it, the Evil Queen's palace, and it was just as she imagined, tall, dark and evil. As Snow had explained that palace had once belonged to her father and mother, the King and Queen, however once Regina had murdered her father, Snow was forced to flee as she suspected that Regina would now be coming after her. Turns out she was right. However as she had discovered secret tunnels growing up, Snow had found that these secret tunnels led directly to the Queen's chamber which lay the perfect groundwork for the plan.

Darlene was now navigating these tunnels as reached the end of the Dark Forest. These tunnels had a strange claustrophobic feeling and went on for what seemed like forever, however after what seemed like an hour Darlene found a door and opened it. Darlene prayed that the Queen wasn't home. But was met with a failure.

The Queen was indeed home and had just finished what looked like a heated argument with a mysterious stranger, to which Darlene assumed that this stranger was Rumplestiltskin. As he looked just as Alex had described, a tall man with scales for skin and greasy brown hair. "Well then," Rumple said in a high pitched voice that sent shivers Darlene's body "I hope it was worth it." Then Darlene watched as with a swish of Rumple's hand he dissolved in a cloud of black smoke. Darlene had to look away at this moment as the black smoke reminded her of an old advisory, the Trickster, the one who had been the source of all Darlene's problems.

Regina turned her back for a moment and it is was at that moment that Darlene chose to reveal herself. "Hello," Darlene almost immediately regretted these words as Regina turned round to face her, "sorry to here that argument over there." She then unloaded one of Snow's arrows bearing a white flag of a4 paper, "yeah I know it's not the actual one but nobody had any cloth." At this Darlene half chuckled but quickly stopped as Regina walked forward to her.

"You should be dead."

"I get that a lot." Darlene said honestly whilst dropping her bow of surrender. Regina studied Darlene a little more closer and Darlene prayed that she accepted this offer. Or Alex's plan was going to fail.

"I trust by that crude method." Regina smiled pointing towards the bow "that you and your friends are surrendering?"

"Nope." Darlene said smiling, "god I hope you're right about this Alex." She said softly so that Regina wouldn't even hear. "Just me and you heard that right. I'm surrendering unto you." She then unequipped the quiver from her back and tossed it to the floor, Darlene then mustered her courage and smiled defiantly at Regina. "I think that's a very good idea." Sudden a small chill of silence fell over the room as Regina decided what to do next...


	15. Chapter 14: New Digs

Chapter 14: New Digs

* * *

The new TARDIS was something that Alex wasn't expecting, and yet there was that familiar feeling of home. Snow on the other hand was feeling the same shock and awe that she had when she first entered this magnificent ship for the first time. "It's." she gasped. A little nervously, "It's bigger on the inside." She then walked to the side rails and grabbed a hold of it. "How is this box, bigger on the inside?"

"It's basically another dimension." Alex said simply, "you know," he said happily "I think I think that phrase is going to catch on." He then stood beside Snow and looked at her concerned, sometimes although rarely, the TARDIS wasn't for everyone. And even he ha dot admit, moving from a coral setting to a more organic looking console room was a little nerve racking, it even made him fill ill for a couple of seconds, but he quickly got over it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Snow said catching her breath and letting go of the railing. "It's just, seeing this place again." She then further examined the console and it's many buttons and levers. "You'd probably think this silly." She chuckled a and then quickly stopped herself, "being here, in this magnificent machine, I'm suddenly reminded of how small I am. How much wider the universe actually is."

"Ah, but." Alex said pressing a few buttons on the console. To be honest he loved that feeling more than anything else in the world. "That's the best part. All of time and space." He then switched on the TARDIS scanner and Darlene's tracker. "Everywhere and anywhere," He then pressed a few more buttons and then pulled on a few more levers until finally the TARDIS roared to lovpfe with that strange and yet familiar wheezing sound that Alex always loved to hear.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." Snow said regretting her choice of holding onto the railing as she was now experiencing the most thrilling ride of her life. When she saw Alex's expression she began to get even more nervous. Miss Turner was right, Alex's plan was way too risky. And if something went wrong. No Snow couldn't think like that. Even in the worst of times Snow had always been told to hold onto the faintest glimmer of hope. Hope was all she had.

If that spark of hope was lost. Then as far as everything concerned everything else was too. "You're friend," Snow said voicing a thought which had now come to mind. Well actually she saw the star shaped necklace on the scanner. "Who was she?" Alex didn't need to know who Snow was talking about. But talking about it now. Well that stung all most a little too much.

"Her name." Alex said slowly trying to piece his words carefully, "was Ahsoka."

"Was?" Snow asked and Alex sensed the concern in Snow's voice. Then he wondered whether or not he phrased the words correctly and in a scramble he quickly corrected himself.

"Is Ahsoka. Don't worry- don't worry." He saw Snow's expression change from conceded to intrigue. "She's fine, she's alive." Then suddenly a hint of sadness shown, "she's good. But." Alex suddenly let go of the TARDIS console and turned his back on Snow. "She's gone."

Snow then surprisingly put her arm on Alex's shoulder and he didn't take it off. "I take it you and this Ahsoka person were close?" When Alex didn't answer this question, Snow pretty much guessed that she was right in her theory. "More than close?" Alex nodded his head and then when Snow asked "where is she now?"

"Home, waiting on a broken promise."

"What promise?"

"I said to her that after I found answers," he suddenly stopped himself but then found the courage to continue "about who I am." Then he thought about what happened with Regina when she failed to rip his heart out. He then felt his heart and then turned back to Snow. "What I am, I would come back to her. But that was a lie."

"Why would you lie about that?"

"To keep her safe." Alex said softly "I already lost her once. I saved her of course, but then that's what made me make my choice." He chuckled at this and quickly stopped himself, "She still thinks i'm coming back. However now, i 'm not sure."

"Wow." Snow said completely surprised. "Tell you what, After this is all over, why don't you do me a favour?"

"What favour?"

"Go back to her." Snow said softly "honestly no one should ever be alone. Not even the Avatar." At this Alex and Snow shared a laugh together, this was the first real time they had spent together and it was at this moment they became real friends.

"Okay." Alex said just as the TARDIS landed, "I'll think about it." He said these words a little calmer and then opened the TARDIS doors.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah," Alex said a little nervously "me too." And on that uncertain note Alex and Snow walked outside of the TARDIS and onto the pathway towards Rumplestiltskin's castle. A place in which few people emerged from alive...


	16. Chapter 15: Last Resort

Chapter 15: Last Resort

* * *

As Alex nervously opened the doors, he felt his thoughts drifting towards Darlene and the recent conversation he had with Snow. Why had he chosen to tell Snow of all people the truth about why he left Ahsoka? And Darlene who was now probably in danger at this very moment. Why oh why had he thought of this last minute plan to help Snow? A person he barely knew and yet there was something else about her that intrigued him. He wasn't sure what that was. But something about this adventure and meeting Snow had somewhat changed him. Into what though remained to be seen.

Ahsoka and Darlene we're two of his closest friends, but Snow was something different. Something interesting. "Are you just going to stand there all day?" Came the familiar high pitched voice of Rumplestiltskin, and sure enough in the throne room he sat. The scales on his face glowing an eeerie shade of green in the candle light. With a flick of his hand the doors burst magically open causing Alex and Snow to almost trip over the crimson carpet.

"Oh, you two." Rumple said a little disheartened as if he expected them there, that dissatisfied tone didn't last very long though as a smile lit up on his face as soon as he saw the Four Element tablet on the floor. "Avatar," He said a little happily again, "I'm glad to see you alive and well." He then pointed towards the tablet and said with a hint of excitement. "I suggest with you bringing that back here, that you've figured out what it does?"

"Sort of," Alex replied a little nervous. He then slowly put the tablet back in his pocket should the need to use it again. "Actually I was hoping." Suddenly Rumple cut him off as soon as he saw Snow.

"I trust you're well acquainted by now."

Snow nodded and at this Rumple laughed a little too excited for Alex's liking. "Oh, goody, well I'm glad that's settled, you'll sure be needed more of each other in the future." Suddenly Rumple then turned his back and realised that his two visitors hadn't left his sight. "Okay," He sighed and now mainly focused his attention on Alex, "since you're still here I'm assuming you want something?"

"Actually Yes," Snow said speaking up for Alex, "we're here to make a deal."

"Wasn't talking to you, missy." Rumple said a little angrily he then turned back to Alex, "a deal you say. Now that does sound tempting." He then started clapping his hands together. "Deals are my thing you know. So what do you want? name it. I can get you almost anything." Rumple then gestured towards the various artifacts scattered around the place. "You know I really should hire someone to clean this stuff up." Rumple mused "I'm getting ahead of myself, the deal?"

"The tablet, and you're help in saving my friend Darlene Turner."

"In exchange?" Rumple asked very intrigued in this plan, because if this meant getting back at Regina for that ridiculous stunt that she pulled, well then all the more reason. "My help doesn't come for free you know?" Rumple meant this as a rhetorical question so he was glad that the two didn't answer. "Magic always comes with a price, dearie."

"Surely we can work out the exchange later," Snow said and to her surprise Rumple actually agreed and didn't snap at her. Which could mean something very bad. Or in Rumple's case something very good.

"What Snow means is." Alex said explaining the plan, "is I haven't thought of the details quite yet. You see this plan was only a last resort. And surely you can't spare a little bit of you're magic for an extraction."

For what seemed like forever, Rumple then listened to Alex's plan, and yes indeed it did sound very last resortish. It was very complicated and risky. But if the girl: Darlene Turner was truly immortal then it could work. And the Avatar blast him, he made sure that Rumple was vital in rescuing them from the Queen's palace. Rumple knew the place all too well. "Sounds risky." Rumple said, "but what the hell, like you're friend says we can always work out the exchange details later." Suddenly Rumple then plucked a small strand of Alex's black hair and put it into a small bottle.

"What the hell was that for?" Alex asked nervously. He didn't like the way a small glow of green energy began to swirl around the plucked strand of hair.

"For now." Rumple said pocketing the tiny vial "insurance and something for a rainy day." Like that didn't make the details a little less confusing. "But for now let's forget all that and return to the matter at hand." Rumple then chuckled like he was sharing some private joke. And secretly Rumple was rooting for the Avatar to win and save the day. "I've made my decision," Rumple then offered a hand for Alex to shake which he did so.

"Deal." Rumple said forgoing the need of a contract as time was of the essence and if he was going to get revenge on Regina it had to be now. "By now you're little friend will have made her way into the Queen's chambers."

"How do you know that?" Asked Alex and Snow nervously, something was definitely off in the tone of Rumple's voice and Alex was now suddenly regretting making this deal.

"Who do you think's been helping you from behind the scenes?" Rumple asked rhetorically. "I sensed you're little friend moments before I left the Queen's palace. So I left the door open." Rumple then faked using a watch. "Which was just about an hour ago now. So we'd better hurry if we want to get there in time."

"Okay." Alex said and there was no time for anymore conversation, sure he was going to regret this in the future, but as he had said, this plan was very much a last resort. And if Rumple was secretly rooting for him as Alex had guessed then there was no telling of what might happen next. So after leaving Rumple's castle with the Dark One in tow, there's was now one thing left to do. Head to the Queen's palace and hope that Rumplestiltskin wasn't going to betray them...


	17. Chapter 16: Darlene Alone

Chapter 16: Darlene Alone

* * *

Looking back on this plan now, Darlene thought that maybe Alex didn't think this through. Even now as she and Regina faced each other it was a clear indicator that this plan would fail. What Darlene didn't expect though was for a sword to magically materialise in Regina's hand and for Regina to stab Darlene through the heart.

"Surrender, not accepted." Regina whispered into Darlene's ear the moment Darlene collapsed to the floor dead. It was then at that moment Darlene decided that she was just going to have to get used to the idea of people wanting to kill her. And at that moment her immortality became useful. If she was mortal, then she was in serious trouble. Luckily that wasn't the case. So after five brief minutes of death Darlene awoke wth a gasp and then quickly recovered.

"Okay seriously," Darlene said getting up. "You might wanna give a little heads up next time, you just randomly decided to kill someone."

"So," Regina said in awe and to be honest, Darlene did not like the way she sounded at all, "it's true," Regina gasped not believing what she fully saw. "You can't die." She sounded more curious than shocked, and if that wasn't an indicator for something then Darlene wasn't sure what for. She found herself suddenly hoping that Alex and Snow had completed their part of the plan and we're now coming to save her. Based on her luck recently Darlene decided that probably wasn't happening any time soon.

"Of course I can't die." Darlene said pretending to brush dust of her shoulders. "It's basically my thing." At this Darlene smiled at Regina who obviously didn't smile back. "Why do you think I was sent here?" Just as Regina was about to answer Darlene's question she hesitated and then began chuckle.

"Oh," Regina said in an unnerving tone, this made Darlene uneasy, if Regina caught on to the plan, then all was lost. "You," Regina continued, "they sent you, because they knew I would test my theory." She then took two paces towards Darlene who then in turn took two paces back away from her. "Clever, clever."

"What's... What's clever about that?"

"Well, then dear girl. I'd thought it'd be obvious." Suddenly and shockingly, Darlene was frozen in place, unable to move. "It'd make it a lot easier." Regina then plunged her hand into Darlene's chest and ripped out her heart. Just as Darlene had watched her try and do the same thing to Alex in the forest. "To do this." Regina said happily, holding Darlene's heart in her hand. "Now." Darlene thought it was a weird sensation being without a heart.

It felt like she had no emotion. Or soul. So this is what Sky must've felt like, Darlene thought. "Tell me everything." Regina whispered into Darlene's heart and without reason or willpower, Darlene found herself telling her whole life's story to Regina. From arriving on Dareen to research the Weaping Angels, traveling with Alex, her relationship with Sky and her most defining moment in the battle of the brothers.

"Well, well." Regina said very curious. Learning all this new information suddenly opened up whole new doorways and avenues. "What was it like?" Regina asked Darlene, "to kill the man you loved.?" On a strange impulse Darlene found herself a little more willpower and fought against it. "Interesting." Regina muttered to herself and then slowly crushed Darlene's heart.

The pain was intense, like a burning fire coursing all the way through Darlene's veins and body. She screamed and cried out, if Regina completely crushed her heart, Darlene figured that that would be it for her. No coming back. Luckily Regina didn't crush it and stopped herself. "Tell me what it was like." Regina snapped and with no choice. Darlene told Regina the truth.

"It," Darlene said still gasping from the pain. "Was the worst thing." She tried to fight this feeling but she found out that she couldn't. "For me. It was the worst thing I had to do. Even when there was another way." Okay even that surprised her. "I still thought there was a way to save Sky. Alex did as well. But something inside me. A darkness told me to pick up the blaster."

"And do you regret it?"

"Of course I do!" Darlene gasped, "Given if I had another chance! I would take it all back and not pull that trigger." At this Regina looked like she had sympathy for Darlene,but given the fact that this was the Evil Queen. It could be a lack of sympathy for all Darlene cared. But then Regina suddenly started cackling.

"My dear child." Regina laughed "Don't you know?" She shoved Darlene's heart back in her chest and all of a sudden the pain came back. And all those painful memories. "Love is weakness." Regina said coldly as Darlene collapsed to the floor. "Oh," Regina said with malice. "This is going to be fun." And then with a swish of Regina's hand, Darlene felt the pain of a thousand cuts flowing through her body. Unable to say anything, she just lay there crying out in pain.

The torture lasted god knew how much long. But one thing was clear, if Alex was going to make his entrance it had to be now. Darlene knew this as she lay on the ground, in shear agony, She watched helplessly as tears began to drop. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry. This was all part of the plan. She kept telling herself. This was all part of the plan. "Why.." Darlene gasped, "Are you doing this?"

"Because." Regina started to say, but suddenly the familiar sound of the TARDIS could be heard outside, and that filled Darlene up with so much hope that she didn't care about being tortured. "What?" Regina asked Darlene as she began laughing to fight back from the pain. "What's so funny?"

"You.." Darlene gasped as the door burst open, and she saw Alex and Snow running inside. Snow then readied her bow an arrows and aimed the arrow right at Regina. "You're so screwed now." Darlene said as she watched the events in motion play out...


	18. Chapter 17: One For All

Chapter 17: One For All

* * *

Snow aimed her arrows at Regina just as the Queen was about to continue torture Darlene. No matter what Snow couldn't allow that to happen. "You're so screwed now." Snow heard Darlene say and she couldn't help but smile. Even if she saw that Darlene was looking at Alex and not her. Seeing the arrow aimed at her, Regina smiled evilly and backed away from Darlene. This gave Alex all the more reason to rush over to Darlene and check on her.

And Darlene didn't look so good. Judging from the scars on her body, and the fact that they weren't healing was a bad sign. "Avatar." Regina said causing Alex to look up suddenly. "So glad we're all here." She gestured to Snow and Darlene. "I assume you have Rumplestiltskin stashed away somewhere?"

Alex didn't want to give her the satisfaction of answering. So instead he looked towards Darlene and focused on healing her. "I'm so sorry." He whispered towards his friend. At this Darlene smiled weakly and Alex couldn't be happier. And yet he still felt guilty, once again he was on the verge of loosing one of his friends and it was all his fault.

"I've survived worse." Darlene said gathering up the strength to speak. "This could be the pain talking, but why is your pocket glowing blue?" And sure enough it was. Well the insides where the tablet was anyway. Thinking to himself Alex quickly grabbed the Four Element tablet and saw that the symbol for Water was now glowing a blinding light blue.

"Hold still." Alex told her and without thinking. He pressed his hands on the Water symbol and sure enough a steady stream of Water came flowing from the tablet before stopping and forming a circle in Alex's hands. Without thinking or knowing what he was doing. Alex traced the water along Darlene's scars and sure enough. One by one they miraculously healed.

"What?" Snow and Regina gasped not knowing what they were seeing. Regina seemed more scared then compared to Snow as she sounded more curious. When the last scar healed, Alex placed his hand on the Water symbol and watched as the water slowly flowed back into the tablet, then slowly but surely the glowing blue light faded away and the tablet was now just like it was before.

"How do you feel?" Alex asked Darlene. Slowly putting the tablet away. When Darlene recovered and gathered the energy to stand up. Alex took that as a good sign.

"Better." Darlene replied. But just as soon as she first stood up, she stumbled and Alex quickly caught her. "Thanks." She gasped, then she turned her attention towards everyone in the room. Regina stood there without an ounce of emotion on her face, so it was difficult to judge. Snow on the other hand sighed in relief but didn't take her eyes of Regina. "I guess you figured out what that tablet does?"

"I think so." Alex said "but something is telling me otherwise." He then helped Darlene sit down on a nearby chair next to a gigantic circular mirrior. It was at that moment Regina seized her opportunity and slammed the entrance way shut. Leaving no possible way for the trio to escape.

"Clever of Rumple to bypass the blood magic that only allows me to enter." Regina said pacing about. "And now, as it so happens." Regina then swiped away Snow's arrows and with a flick of a wrist froze her in place. She then turned her attention towards Alex and laughed. "Honestly, that little healing display, trust me it was touching. But now." She then looked at Snow "I don't think you'll have the chance."

"Actually." Alex said with a flow of confidence. He then moved away from Darlene who smiled at him as soon as she realised what was happening. He then saw Regina's surprised expression when Snow was envolped in a cloud of black magic. And was replaced by none other then Rumplestiltskin himself. "I think you overestimated you're abilities."

"No." Regina growled in shock and horror as she found herself facing the most powerful being in existence. "How?" She growled wanting to know how Alex had even come up with this in the first place. Fortunately Alex didn't have to answer Regina's question as Rumple spoke up for himself with a hint of a crazy laughter.

"I did warn you dearie," Rumple said unfreezing himself. Then with a swish of his hand, Snow appeared in the corner next to Darlene. "Leave The Avatar Alone." Rumple growled a little sinisterly. Not liking the sound of his voice Regina slowly backed away out of then emerged from her hiding place and aimed a bow and arrow at Regina just in case she tried to escape.

"How in the hell?" Regina asked having no choice in the matter. "Did you four pull this off?"

"Really Regina, I'm surprised." Rumple said. "I thought it was all for one with you. You're loosing you're touch." He then chuckled at this and looked towards Alex and smiled at him, Alex in turn reluctantly smiled back. "It was simple really, who do you think caused this whole stream of events to happen?"

"You're behind everything?" Regina gasped. "But if you wanted him." She pointed towards Alex "out of harms way, then way bring him here?"

"To help him achieve his destiny." Rumple said simply, "I didn't count on him being here, but hey his ship crash landing was just the one thing I needed." He then turned to Alex and said happily. "Thank you for that by the way."

"You're welcome?" Alex said very nervously, he did not like the sound of where this was going. And in that instant he made himself a pact that he would no longer trust the bad guys. Even if they didn't seem it at the time. He was sick of being betrayed that much. But if all these events had been orchestrated by Rumple to achieve Alex's destiny, then why have him meet Snow. Whatever it was it certainly didn't mean anything good...


	19. Chapter 18: All For One

Chapter 18: All For One

* * *

"The girl on the other hand," Rumple pointed towards Darlene, who in that instant decided that yep, she was done with all this. And that maybe New York wasn't such a bad idea after all. "I had no idea would be helping the Avatar, but anyhoo." He waved towards Darlene whole felt a wave of disgust course through her veins. "You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs. I always say."

"What about Snow?" Alex asked curiously and at this Rumple turned round to face him. And then surprisingly he saw a flicker of a smile on The Dark One's scaly face. As if The Dark One was anticipating every move that Alex was going to make. "Why have us meet at all?"

"Yeah," Snow said joining in the conversation. "If your goal was to bring Alex to realise his potential or whatever." She still kept her eyes focused on Regina, "why bring the two of us together in the first place?" It was at that this moment that Rumple clapped and began to laugh like crazy.

"Because dearies, it was part of my plan too." Rumple then stopped laughing and suddenly backed very seriously. "Bringing together two of histories greatest heroes together. Snow White." He gestured towards Snow White, and then to Alex "and The Avatar, it was too much to handle. I needed you to become friends." Rumple then took a deep breath and continued his monologue "in order for our Alex here to realise his destiny. Put him on his path so to speak."

"And what path is that?"

"Why a quest of course" Rumple cackled which made Alex uneasy. What quest? This was something that interested him the most. "A quest to mastering the four elements." Rumple then pointed to Alex's pocket where the tablet was kept. "Why do you think I gave you that bloody thing in the first place?"

"So the tablet is a teacher!"

"Teacher?" Rumple said a little confused then he smiled again and brought the tablet to his hands. "No not a teacher, more like a sought of guide," He then gave the tablet back to Alex. "You saw what it did for Miss Turner. Now picture that but seven times more powerful." Alex didn't want to picture that. If his theory was correct, then in the wrong hands he could be used for terrible things. "You need to find teachers."

"And just where in the hell would I do that?" Alex snapped. He was now getting tired of all the vague comments. In fact he was just now starting to get sick of everything and everyone knowing something he didn't. "Where would I find teachers to help me master these Four Elements?"

"Information dearie." Rumple said repeating the words that he had said when he first gave him the tablet. "I'm afraid that you will have to find out for yourself." It was clear that from when Rumple had stopped speaking, that he wasn't going to divulge any more information. Alex hated that and then he looked at the Tablet, wondering what many more mysteries it held. And how he was going to find someone that could help him understand.

"Well, this conversation certainly took an interesting turn of events." Regina said just as she conjured up a wall of flame separating Alex, Darlene and Rumple from her and Snow. "Too bad it's not in your favour." Regina said just as she was about to face Snow. Just as the Fire symbol began glowing on The Tablet, Alex rushed towards the wall of flame, so sure that he would make it through. But suddenly just like Rumple in Snow's form, he found himself and Darlene frozen by Rumple's magic.

"Snow!" Alex yelled as that was all he could do. Rumple then laughed and Alex tried with all his might to fight off Rumple's magic. "We had a deal Rumple!"

"No," Rumple said walking towards Alex, "we still have to make our deal." Really this was what Rumple was obsessed, "My involvement in your plan is done, now you have to return the favour." Rumple then teleported towards Darlene's location and Alex understood what was about to happen, "give me something that I want." Then it happened, as quickly as it did before, Rumple ripped out Darlene's heart.

"I don't know what you want!" Alex said as Rumple started to slowly but surely crush Darlene heart, "I'm still new at this!" Alex yelled but that wasn't what Rumple wanted to here. As Darlene cried out, Alex began to wonder if Rumple crushed her heart completely, that that was something that Darlene wouldn't come back from.

"There's something that I want." Rumple said putting Darlene's heart back into her chest. "I want you." He said smiling "To achieve your fullest potential."

"I don't know how to do that!" Alex said angrily, he then stood watching as again Rumple began to torture Darlene, without knowing it his eyes started to glow bright blue. And a faint energy began to converse in his veins. Then all of a sudden, he heard the voice of Avatar Roku in his head.

"Save her," Roku said, and the voice then kept repeating itself until the voice slowly merged into voices that Alex guessed were other Avatars, they ranged from male to female all saying the same words. "Save her. Save her." And then one different voice said "save them."

"Something is coming, Alex." Rumple said just as soon as the Avatar that said "save them." Had entered his head. "Something big, something like no one in the universe has ever seen." He began to crush Darlene's heart again and Alex had no idea what Rumple wanted or what he was saying. "How can you achieve your full potential if you can't even save her." He then squeezed Darlene's heart again and she cried out in pain.

"No!" Alex yelled and his eyes glowed bright blue and he was filled with a powerful energy that he never thought he possessed. He was determined that he was going to save Darlene and Snow. They were his friends and he would save them no matter the cost...


	20. Chapter 19: Investment For The Future

Chapter 19: Investment For The Future

* * *

Great, just great Darlene thought, she had been through one torture and now she was going through another that involved the exact same thing. And then the chaos started. Alex's eyes lit up bright blue as he entered the Avatar State. Something Darlene had seen before. Alex had gone into this State when he and his friends were in danger. Darlene had only seen this ability displayed once.

During the battle of the brothers, when everything was on the line Alex had gone into the Avatar State when Sky had threatened to destroy Coruscant with a huge device called the Devourer. Luckily Ahsoka had stopped it before any damage could be caused. It was then Darlene thought she would never see the Avatar State again. How wrong she was. Apparently the Avatar State was so powerful that it had caused Alex to break free of Rumple's magic.

"Bingo." Rumple said smiling just before Alex reached them. He then put Darlene's heart back inside her chest and Darlene was grateful to have it back. She then hoped that she would never have to go through the experience again. Then with a flick of the wrist Darlene unfroze and Alex suddenly snapped out of the Avatar State.

Darlene rushed towards her friend and he suddenly weak. "You seriously need to control this." Darlene said as she helped sit him down. And she turned to find Rumple clapping and laughing like crazy. "What are you so happy about?" Darlene asked angril walking towards Rumple. "You almost got us killed."

"That was the plan dearie." Rumple said smiling. "As I said before, something big is coming in the future. And I needed Alex over there to reach his full potential." Rumple then looked towards the mirror and then froze the flame wall. "Observe." Darlene was to disgusted to watch but couldn't believe what she was now watching. It looked like to be images of past Avatars in the Avatar State. At their most powerful. "The Avatar State." Rumple said in awe. "What I wouldn't give for a power like that."

"Then be thankful," Darlene said watching the chaos on screen. "You don't posses it." Then as she watched the last image of an old Avatar dressed in red and black robes enter the Avatar State to try and battle a volcano. That was when she had enough. This was too crazy even for here.

"Think of it like this." Rumple said switching off, at leas Darlene assumed he switched off the images."If Alex doesn't master the Four Elements and get control of the Avatar State, then." Another image appeared in the mirror, and it was the exact timeline that Alex had described to her. What looked like Coruscant and of The South Pole in flames. This image of the South Pole was new. Alex hadn't described this before. "Well let's just say the universe is screwed."

"What's coming?" Darlene asked, the images the places burning still haunting her.

"It's hard to say." Rumple said and Darlene hated that. She hated it when people were vague about things. "It changes all the time. But it's evil. Stemmed from a decision gone wrong. But whatever that decision is. Changes." He then turned to Alex "and if you don't stop it."

"Bye bye universe?" Alex said gathering enough strength to stand up. Given Rumple's explainiation he understood now why Rumple had planned this.

Rumple nodded "you see why I want nothing happening to you." At this Alex nodded his head, "The Queen was going to ruin the plan, and if she did, then it would have thrown everything off course." Alex looked at the flame wall and wondered if Snow and Regina were frozen back there.

"Look." Darlene said to Rumple. "I know you don't want Alex harmed. Otherwise it's bye bye galaxy. But clearly i'm Not involved in this."

"Darlene." Alex said worriedly. If Alex knew what Darlene was thinking then that was out of the question. Darlene had been through too much already. He couldn't loose another friend. Not after he left Ahsoka. "No!" When Darlene gave him her I don't care expression, there was nothing more Alex could do.

"This is not up for discussion!" Darlene snapped at him, when Alex flinched she had to look away. She then focused her attention on Rumple who started to smile. "Clearly he's too weak to do anything." She then stepped towards Rumple and offered her hand for Rumple to shake. "Like you said, you made an investment for the future."

"What are you saying?" Rumple asked curiously.

"I'm saying." Darlene said filled with a sudden confidence that she didn't possess before. "Let me save Snow. I'm far less important." She then looked towards Alex to gather his feelings, but she couldn't tell what he was feeling. Panic. Fear maybe, but there was no reason for him to worry. "Let me make up for my mistake." Darlene said softly so that only Alex could here.

It took what seemed like only five seconds but then Rumple laughed and took hold of Darlene's hand and shook it. Darlene then watched in amazement as Alex's Vortex Maniuplator suddenly appeared on her wrist. "Deal." Rumple said pressing a few buttons. In a cloud of smoke Darlene then vanished and reappeared on the opposite side of the flame wall, where Regina had gained the advantage and was now aiming Snow's bow and arrow directly at Snow.

"Well." Regina said a little surprised. "I was expecting the Avatar. But I guess you'll make do." She then let loose the arrow as it whizzed through the air, heading towards Snow. "Shall we watch the show?" Regina said happily just as the arrow neared it's destination


	21. Chapter 20: Snow and Regina

Chapter 20: Snow And Regina

* * *

Without thinking Darlene dove in front of Snow and took the arrow for her. Knowing it wouldn't kill her. And she'd done it before Darlene couldn't help that this all but made up for her killing Sky. "No!" She heard Regina yell. Snow then Rushed towards Darlene's side and took the arrow out of Darlene's chest.

"You took the arrow for me." Snow said surprised, and at this Darlene couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you." Snow said softly as she helped Darlene up. A few moments of silence passed, when Darlene thought about this moment, she was proud to be Snow's friend. After everything she had been through, she felt as though she had deserved this.

"Now then!" Darlene said when she had the energy to speak. "Sorry you're plan failed an all, but if you don't mind us." She took hold of Snow's arms and started to repeat Rumple's instructions. "We'd best be going." However they the Vortex manipulator didn't work. "What?" Darlene started to ask. And then she realised that Snow was holding her hand, stopping Darlene from entering any of the coordinates.

"First thing." Snow told her and looked towards Regina. "I wanna know why?" This question seemed to surprise Regina, as she dropped the bow and arrows. Snow then quickly retrieved them and slung the quiver of arrows on her back. "Why do you have this vendetta against me?"

"You should know why!" Regina snapped and Snow and Regina jumped back away from her. Darlene then looked towards Snow a little nervously and begun to wonder the same thing. Was Snow hiding something? "I trusted you! And you betrayed me!" Regina then started to let the fire wall down.

"Snow, What is she talking about?" Darlene asked and when Snow didn't answer that made Darlene a little uncomfortable. Snow White was the most heroic fairy tale character that she knew. And now standing next to her. Darlene couldn't believe Snow could be capable of anything evil. "Snow?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Snow said slowly backing away towards Alex and Rumple. "Darlene come on." Snow then started to run away but Darlene held her back. "Darlene." Snow said surprised "what are you doing?" Darlene then let go of Snow's hand and started to walk near Regina. Which she never thought that she would do. "Darlene?"

"I know that tone of voice." Darlene said looking between Alex, Snow, Regina and Rumple who then used this opportunity to vanish in a cloud of black magic. Damn! She should have known that would happen. Oh well. She then focused her attention Alex when she said these next words "I know when someone thinks there clever enough to keep secrets."

"Wait?" Regina said looking at Darlene in confusion. "You actually believe me?"

"I don't know." Darlene snapped back and that was the truth. She didn't know who was lying and who was telling the truth. The characters before her were all too well known. Snow White was well Snow White, and Regina well she was the Evil Queen. It was pretty much in the name. She figured it was best to let Regina explain her side of the story. "We'll here you're side after." She said to Snow who looked completely terrified.

Darlene then chose a seat next to Alex as she listened to Regina's explaination of the events. How she told Snow when she was ten years old, that she was in love with a stable boy named Daniel, the two had dreams of running away together from Regina's controlling mother: Cora. Snow had found out this secret and as Regina had assumed, Snow had told her. And in turn when Regina and Daniel were going to run away and get married. Cora had murdered him and so Regina had been on the hunt for Snow ever since.

"So," Regina said once she had finished her explanation. "That's my side." Darlene then nodded and let Snow tell her side of the story, of how Regina had saved her life when she was young and how Cora had forced Regina to marry the king. This in turn led to Regina telling Snow her secret about Daniel. And when Cora had manipulated her into telling her secret. Cora had corners the, in the barn were in turn Cora had then murdered Daniel. Which led up to the events of Regina marrying the king, then murdering him and beginning her revenge when she sent a huntsman to rip out her heart.

"So," Snow gasped when Snow had finished her story. "There you have it." And then for what seemed like forever, but in reality only took ten minutes Darlene then decided. She thought about this long and carefully. "Darlene?" Snow and Regina asked eager to hear her decision.

"I believe.." Darlene said adding dramatic tension "the both of you. But I find myself." She turned her attention towards Snow. "Snow more, it appears Regina left out that bit about murdering the king. And murder is something that I am against fully." She then here Regina growl angrily, preparing a fire ball. "She was ten years old!" Darlene snapped at Regina. "This Cora woman sounds like an evil woman." She took a deep breath. "It sounds like you should be taking out on her!"

"I already did." Regina said smiling evilly. And then Darlene and Snow rushed towards Alex and quickly Darlene pressed the coordinates for the TARDIS, and they vanished in a cloud of silver smoke before the fireball reached the Trio...


	22. Chapter 21: And She Lived?

Chapter 21: And She Lived?

* * *

As the Trio emerged safely on the TARDIS console room, Darlene couldn't help but feel sorry for both Snow and Regina. Their lives everyday must be hell compared to her and Alex's. "Woah!" Darlene gasped as soon as saw the new console room. The circular room was enveloped in a red light and little organic components now entwined the Console. Red round things lined the walls although Darlene had no idea what those were for.

The consoe retained it's familiar shape however it now had a more organic and alive feel to it, with more buttons and levers surrounding it's control panel. And what looked like a place where to interact with the TARDIS telepathically. A blue telephone now hung from the scanner which retained the red looking patterns.

"I know!" Alex said smiling "I can't wait to try it out." He looked towards Snow and smiled as he saw her lay down her quiver next to a red chair. "I'm sorry." He said with sympathy. "What you must've gone through." Snow then raised an arm, shutting Alex up instantly. It was clear that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Just.." Snow sighed as she sat down on the chair. "Take me home." There was a pause and then Snow corrected herself. "The forest please."

"If that's what you want." Darlene said sitting down on the opposite chair. Snow nodded and didn't say anything. Darlene looked towards Alex and he nodded as he went to work. The trio then sat in silence as The TARDIS went on it's journey to bring Snow home. Once he felt like his job was done. Alex left ID to maintain the journey and whispered some coordinates to the droid in secret.

"You know." Alex said choosing the chair next to Darlene, "none of us blame you." He then looked towards Darlene who nodded, "given your position I'm pretty sure we would have been in the same boat." He looked towards Darlene and she nodded in agreement. She only knew Alex was trying but failing horribly to chear Snow up

"That's sweet of you to say." Snow chuckled, and at this Alex joined in with her. It was nice to have a moment like this since in his life it rarely happened. "But I wouldn't wish my position on anyone. Not even you." Snow wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall. "And to think." She said cheating up and looking at her surroundings. "All of this. Meeting you." Snow then gestured towards her quiver and began to laugh, "started with me almost killing you."

"Yeah," Alex said and he saw Darlene's expression, she was near bursting with laughter, "hey!" He said but couldn't help it, he too started laughing. "Who'd have thought?" Alex said once the laughter had stopped. "Rumple was right. Snow White and the Avatar." Although having anything involving Rumple being right wasn't good. He felt he could make this the exception. "Friends." He then offered his hand for Snow to shake and to his surprise Snow shook it.

"Friends." Snow said repeating Alex's words. When the TARDIS stopped, indicating that they had arrived, the Trio all stood up and hugged each other. The doors then opened. But Snow didn't walk down the steps. "I take it, this is the last time i'll See you." Alex didn't stop to think about that. He was just beginning to explore his friendship with Snow and he didn't want it to end now.

"You know." Alex said not thinking clearly. "This ship." He gestured towards the control panel. "It can go anywhere in the universe. All of time and space at my fingertips."

"What are you asking?" Snow asked curiously and Darlene suddenly smiled, but something told her that Snow wouldn't be joining Alex to travel. After all when Darlene left and assuming he didn't go back to Ahsoka, he would be alone. Darlene didn't want that for her friend.

"Come with me." Alex said "travel with me." When he said this he knew he was reaching. Snow then chuckled and walked towards him.

"Whist that is a tempting offer." She then looked towards the console and began to shortly reconsider Alex's offer. "All of time and space." She then stopped herself and stepped away but not before giving him a big hug. "No. I couldn't. Besides," she let go and smiled and walked towards the doors. "You my friend, have a promise to keep." And with that Alex and Darlene watched as Snow exited the TARDIS and the doors shut behind her.

"What the hell did she mean by that?" Darlene asked Alex, but when he didn't answer and smiled at her, she knew exactly what she meant. "Oh. So then, what now? New York?" Alex stared at the scanner as he watched Snow take one last look at the blue police box. "Alex?"

"Oh yes," he said tapping in the coordinates for New York City. "New York." And was it her imagination or did Darlene see a tear drop on the TARDIS console. She didn't give it that much thought as The TARDIS then launched into it's journey towards New York. Meanwhile in the Enchanted Forest, Snow smiled happily as she watched the police box she had shared so many adventures in fade away.

She then looked ahead towards the pathway and heard the sounds of a quickly approaching carriage. She smiled at this and decided to climb up a tree awaiting the carriages arrival, whilst unbeknownst to Snow that carriage would contain her happy ending..


	23. Chapter 22: Darlene In New York

Chapter 22: Darlene In New York

* * *

When the TARDIS landed signaling the end of Alex and Darlene's travels together, both of them couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. After all they had been through it seemed like too much. "So," Darlene said as the TARDIS scanner revealed a bustling city full of sounds and noises. It truly was a magnificent site. "This is it then?" She asked sadly.

"I hate endings." Alex said and Darlene couldn't agree more. Which is why she choose not to think of this as an ending. More like a new beginning. Suddenly the TARDIS doors opened and Alex smiled a lot more he then wiped a away a tear that was threatening to fall. "Then again, I suppose everything has to end some time."

"Or else the good things never gets started."

"After all."

"Nothing lasts forever." They both said together and at this they hugged. They just couldn't help it. The hug lasted for over ten minutes and it was during that time that Alex whispered in her ear something that she would never forget. "I forgive you." Together those three words lasted in Darlene's mind and were never forgotten.

It was then she truly felt happiness and peaceful. She then walked towards the TARDIS doors just as Snow had, but she held out her exit, she wanted this moment to last forever. Then the walls fell down. And she couldn't help it, she began to cry. Though not out of sadness, more tears of joy. "Hey." She said turning round one last time. And to her surprise Alex tossed her a phone like device. Which she caught surprisingly well

"What, you didn't think that this would be the last time I would see you?" He said smiling and Darlene stood staring at the phone in silence. "That has my number on it. If anything happens. Anything at all. Ring it. And I will come running towards you. No matter what."

"T-thank you." Darlene said pocketing the tiny phone, "don't worry." She then wiped away a few more teardrops and then noticing an old picture of the old Team Avatar, in the glory days. Alex, Sky, Ahsoka And Darlene smiling happily at an unseen camera. "Can I take this?" She asked and Alex nodded she in turn took the pictures and held it close. In a way the picture was a treasured memory for all of them And Darlene was going to be sure to hang on to it forever, "do me a favour. Keep your promise to Snow for me, okay?" She smiled at him and he in turn smiled back "No one should ever be alone. Not even the Avatar."

"Okay." Darlene said taking a deep breath. "I'm ready." She then turned away from Alex and walked down the familiar steps of the TARDIS, and she walked out of the doors, into a magnificent apartment, filled with all sorts of stuff. From a familiar deck of cards, to pictures of their adventures together. A bedroom in one corner, living room in the center, kitchen and bathroom. Darlene was so shocked by this that she again burst into tears of joy from the shear sight of the place. "Thank you." She said placing the picture and phone down on a desk.

She then heard the sound of the TARDIS and assumed that was Alex living up to his promise. She smiled at this and for once she didn't look back to see if the magnificent time ship was there or not she just hoped that wherever Alex was, he was okay and that was fine with Darlene. She was glad her friend was happy and was ready to begin something new. Something exciting.

Here she was in a new city, new surroundings, new creatures and people to meet. And best of all new adventures just waiting to be made oh yes Darlene was going to like this place...

 **THE END**

 **AVATAR ALEX WILL RETURN IN: THE WRATH OF THRAWN**

 **DARLENE TURNER WILL RETURN IN: DEAD GIRL WALKING**


End file.
